Alone
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE AxR Amon and Robin living away from Solomon as best as they can. Amon's POV most of the time. I'm bad at summaries and ratings. Ch 20: Fake chapter with character deaths, you don't have to read it, but the sequel Searching is out, read that!
1. Alone

Alone  
  
I wrote this while I was writing my research paper. It made my sentimental friends cry like babies. Then again, they cried when WHR was over and when InuYasha and Kikyo were kissing by Kagome and when Amon left Robin in chapter 5 of Amon's Dream and when Amon and Robin were running in espoide 15 of WHR. They are such sappy babies. Alomost done with my research paper and I'll post a new chapter of LTP2 on Thursday. This story is not related to LTP2.  
  
I am alone in the Darkness  
  
This always happens  
  
No matter what I do, I end up alone  
  
Why does this happen?  
  
What did I do wrong?  
  
What did I do to deserve...this?  
  
What can I do to keep you near?  
  
To keep you from leaving me too?  
  
Why did you go?  
  
They left me, they all left me  
  
Will you go too?  
  
You closed your eyes then whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry, I must."  
  
FINE! GO! LEAVE! I don't care...  
  
I lied to you and to myself  
  
That...is what I said as you left me  
  
I wanted to say no...  
  
As you turned to leave my heart screamed NO!  
  
I will not let you leave  
  
I will not let you go  
  
My...reason? My reason you ask?  
  
I...uhhh...your powers.  
  
Your powers, yeah. That is the reason you cannot be alone  
  
If your power corrupts you, I will be there to stop you  
  
I will be your watchdog  
  
I will be your warden  
  
I will be your dark guardian angel  
  
I shall protect the world from you if need be  
  
But my heart tells me something different  
  
I ignored it for far too long  
  
I will start listening now  
  
It tells me I have-  
  
No,  
  
I need, I want to protect you from the world  
  
I will protect the world from you  
  
Just as I protect you from the world  
  
You can be so naive yet wise beyond your years at the same moment  
  
You are so simple-minded that you are, in fact, complex  
  
While I am with you I will learn  
  
I will find out what you do to me to make me feel this way  
  
I will find out what makes you act the way you do  
  
But I still feel alone even when our bodies are near  
  
No matter how close we are  
  
Alone...  
  
Am I cursed to be alone?  
  
Or are you destined to be mine?  
  
I am alone...  
  
I will always be...alone  
  
They took you from me  
  
Alone...  
  
Alone...  
  
Alone...  
  
"I have to go Amon. Please forgive me and move on.  
  
Please forget me...my love."  
  
NO!  
  
I refuse to be alone  
  
I will not let you leave  
  
I will not let you go  
  
I will never forget!  
  
I refuse to be alone anymore  
  
I will fight to protect you  
  
I will die for you  
  
I will give up my life for you  
  
But you...still managed to slip away  
  
We were so close to freedom  
  
And then you left me...  
  
Alone...  
  
Alone...  
  
Alone...  
  
Once again...I am...alone...  
  
"You'll never be alone."  
  
Your voice breaks the thick silence of death  
  
You have broken the chains of fate that bind me, that binds us  
  
"One day you'll understand  
  
You'll never be alone..."  
  
Your last words to me  
  
"I...love you...  
  
You'll never be alone..."  
  
One day I will understand  
  
I will  
  
I promise  
  
Not today, not tomorrow, but one day  
  
I...will never be...alone?  
  
"You'll never be alone."  
  
You said smiling at me, it was one of your last gifts to me  
  
Yes, I understand now  
  
I will never be alone  
  
I won't ever be alone!  
  
Finally...  
  
We are together in the light  
  
A/N: This is the beginning of a new story. I'll try to do both. The fist chapter to this should be up by Friday at the most. I hope you like, R&R and ask questions if you don't get this story or my other one.


	2. Chapter 1 Unspoken Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin or the characters in anyway, shape or form and this is the only time I'll say it and this disclaimer will go for all future chapters and poems.  
  
Chapter 1: Unspoken Feelings  
  
Ring  
  
'Should I pick it up?'  
  
Ring  
  
'It might be them.'  
  
Ring  
  
'Or it could be Robin.'  
  
Ring  
  
'I think I'll take me chances.' The dark hunter reached into his pocket and answered.  
  
"Amon."  
  
/Where are you?/  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
/Oh…What should I do?/  
  
"Just wait."  
  
Amon hung up. He didn't want to say good bye. The dark ex-hunter turned his car and parked it right on the street. It seemed like years since their escape from the factory, but in reality, it had only been a few weeks. Solomon had given up the search for their bodies. There was over twelve tons of cement laying on what was once the prison for Witches. He made his way quickly up the steps to their small apartment and entered. He smiled to himself but still in some ways, he was disgusted with himself too. The dark guardian's hate for witches diminished slowly thanks to his new lover.   
  
Lover…The shame began to set in. A twenty-five year old man with an innocent fifteen year old girl, witch. She loved him to death, Amon knew that. But the question reminded, did he love her as much? How could she love him? A monster who had shot at her, a monster who had pointed a gun at her head with the intent of killing her. Amon tired t kill her but she still loved and trusted him with her fragile life. He hated the thought of Robin loving him to the point of not being able to be very far from him, not being able to live without him. Why? Why should she feel anything for the man who used to hate her so?  
  
"Amon?" Her sweet, angelic voice broke through his thoughts. "You have that look on your face again." She said gently. After sleeping with her so many times, he just couldn't keep his mask on with her around. No matter how hard he tired to keep it on, she always took it off.  
  
"I'm sorry." She knew what he was thinking without having to read his mind. He was wondering why she loved him.   
  
"Amon…"Robin breathed his name, letting it roll off her tongue and into his ear. Her just saying his name like that made him shiver. But shiver with what? He didn't know these feelings, they were as new to him as they were her.  
  
"Why do you love me?" Amon asked closing his eyes, giving him some time to resort his thoughts and calm down his body.   
  
"I don't know but I loved you since I first saw you." She started to walk over to him. "You are such a loner." She teased him lightly.  
  
Amon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding then opened his eyes. He handed her some food and went to their bed. Their bed, how long had they been living like this? He felt like they were a married old couple, he felt that he knew Robin for his whole life. They could read each other and communicate silently without even a word. She deserved much better. Robin deserved a man who loved her to death and would rather die the most gruesome death a man could ever think of than to point a gun at her head. Why? Amon betrayed her trust and to hunt her, kill her so why?  
  
"Why? Why do you still have to fight your inner demons even though I have forgiven you? I always had. I am by your side always and I can help you as more than a partner or a friend. I am here for you Amon. I always will be, you are never alone yet you act like it. Amon…I love-"  
  
"Don't say things you don't mean Robin!" Her guardian snapped. Robin finished her drink before crawling into bed with him.   
  
"But I do mean it." She whispered to him. Amon pretended to be asleep like a little child. He didn't want to discuss this topic any further. He knew that she knew that he was still awake. She only sighed at Amon's childlike behavior. "Just because we have not spoken about it, it doesn't mean that it still isn't there. However, if we do talk about it, it will no longer be an assumption but a fact."  
  
"If we speak of it, we'd then have to come to terms with it. I think about it too but we're not ready to confront it just yet." He replied coldly. Robin was ready, Amon wasn't.  
  
"I love-"  
  
Amon turned around and their lips met. He still didn't want to hear it, Robin didn't have to say anything because he knew what she felt. How he despised himself right now.   
  
"Amon." She breathed out his name once again. Shivers ran up and down his body from her saying his name. He looked down at Robin. To keep her quiet and from speaking the three little words that would bind him to her forever, he made love to her.  
  
BEEP beep beep  
  
Amon removed his arm from Robin's grasp to wake her up and stop the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He glared at it…3:32AM. He got out of bed and dressed, stealing a few images of his Robin. Wait, his? Amon was changing…he hated change.  
  
"I'll be in the car." He said before walking out.   
  
They stayed here long enough. Mind games, Cat and Mouse, Hide and Seek. It was a game he was sure that Solomon was playing with them but the stakes were higher, much higher. If they were caught, they'd be killed…or worse. There were many things much worse than death. Amon was ready for what was to come if they were caught but the thought of having his light go through all that was heart wrenching. Love. He loved Robin too.   
  
Amon started up the car as Robin walked over to him. Then, they were off, hidden in the darkness, going who knows where. He wondered if there was a little witch growing in his partner's- No, in his new lover's tummy. He chuckled lightly to himself. He hadn't been like that for a long time. He had to face the facts, he was going soft and liked it somewhat.  
  
Amon took another peek at Robin, finding her asleep. She stirred slightly. Well, it was cold out. He stopped in the middle of the road and took off his coat. He gently wrapped it around Robin's slumbering form. He quickly kissed her forehead before beginning to drive again.  
  
Gods, what was happening to him? What is she doing to him? He never felt anything like this before. He had a burning desire, but for what? He didn't know, he couldn't identify this feeling. He was able to understand a few of them but not most. Desire, need, anger, frustration, hate and fear. So many other emotions escaped his senses.   
  
Childhood. He was driving to his childhood home. He knew that they'd be safe there. Everyone knew that his childhood home was one of the last places he'd ever wanted to be. This was where his mother awakened, this was where she went on a killing spree. This was where his life changed forever, mostly for the worst. This was where the wheels of destiny started to turn and the stage was set. But…through all the hardships, he was able to find his light. Was it worth it? Only time would tell. His light had led him to come back here and with his light's help, he would now finally be free of his inner demons. His light is and always had been his free bird…Robin. 


	3. What Love Is To Me

Disclaimer is in Unspoken Feelings.

What Love is to Me Love...  
  
Love sucks  
  
Love bites  
  
I hate it  
  
What is love anyways?  
  
Desire, need, weakness, want or lust?  
  
I dunno, you decide  
  
It's your life, let your 'heart' guide you  
  
"I love-"  
  
Don't say things you don't mean  
  
You're only what? 15? 16?  
  
You're still just a kid  
  
I'm just your schoolgirl crush  
  
You'll get over me soon enough  
  
Don't say you love me  
  
You don't even know me  
  
I'm the one who shot at you  
  
I was ordered to hunt you  
  
I pointed a gun to your head  
  
I almost pulled the trigger  
  
I almost ended your life  
  
I _will_ be the one to end your life  
  
I...am at fault  
  
Don't love me  
  
I'm not worthy of your love  
  
I'm not worthy of the love of anyone  
  
I hate you  
  
I hate you Robin  
  
I hate the light  
  
I'd rather prefer the darkness  
  
But I will save you  
  
I will protect you and the man that you love  
  
"I love-"  
  
My lips pressed to yours kept you quiet  
  
Desire...  
  
Is that what love is?  
  
The desire to be with your 'soul mate'?  
  
A dreamer's paradise  
  
A fool's fantasy  
  
I hate love  
  
"You can only hate what was once close to your heart"  
  
Love...  
  
It's a weakness  
  
It shows you need someone to depend on  
  
That's pretty pathetic  
  
You can only depend on yourself  
  
I don't love  
  
I just lust  
  
I'm like any other man  
  
Except...  
  
I'm burdened with the task of killing the one I love...  
  
Love...  
  
What is it anyways?  
  
Love sucks  
  
Love bites  
  
I hate it  
  
"What is love to you?"  
  
To me? It's a weakness  
  
But you are me light  
  
You are my greatest strength but also my greatest weakness... ...I just hope that you never find out the truth 


	4. Chapter 2 Memories

It had been two months since Amon came back home, to his childhood home anyways. Wherever he went in the dark, lifeless house, he would have flashbacks or memories of his old life, of himself as a child but mostly his mother. It was sometimes overwhelming. On occasions he would be thrown back into the past, looking upon himself in his mother's protective lap but other times he was reliving it. Amon gripped his head as everything was coming back to him, memories better off forgotten rushed though his mind as he watched his mother get hunted…again and again and again. This place would drive him insane if he stayed any longer.  
  
They were back too, his nightmares that is. Since coming to this 'safe house', his nightmares began once again. He would wake up in a cold sweat, his dark, fear-filled eyes darted around the room to make sure he was alone. She would always run in, panic written all over her face. She was always there for him, just like his mother used to be. Robin would ask what was wrong and he would just grunt, wanting to be alone. She always left after she was sure he was alright, if he wasn't then she would stay no matter what. Robin…She was different from the others. She reminded Amon of his mother, a little too much…maybe.   
  
Nights passed; mornings came and everything was as normal as can be. Robin was in the little kitchen making breakfast while Amon was on the couch, deep in thought as usual. Then his surrounding changed. He wondered what he was going to see this time as he sighed and waited. The bright color of the once ripped, faded wallpaper returned and the house was bright and cheerful again with the fresh scent of lavenders. He looked around for a younger version of himself but when he didn't find one, he looked at his reflection. Amon was going to relive it this time.   
  
She walked in the room, fear and panic could be seen. Robin? No… As she came closer, her long, blonde hair shorten at up to her shoulders and changed to a raven black color. The emerald pools of her eyes turned into a sparkling, sky blue.   
  
"What's wrong?" Amon's mother asked him. Oh how he wanted his previous life to be nothing more than a bad, horrible dream, no, nightmare. Amon took a few steps forward, he wanted to know if she was real, if she was alive, if she was warm. As his fingers met the warmness coming from her body, he brought his small, slim arms around her waist and clasped his hands together. She was very real and very much alive. The little boy in him took over and hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go. She was his lifeline, she was the only woman he ever truly loved besides the one in the kitchen. Amon felt her arms protectively wrap around his head, her touch was so heavenly. He felt so safe, wanted and most of all, loved. Something he had to grow up without while training to be a hunter for the STN-J.   
  
Waves of unknown feelings ran though him as silent tears rolled down his boyish face. He pressed his face onto her stomach, wiping away his tears with the fabric of her apron. He didn't care that he was crying right now, his mother was the only one who ever saw him crying anyways. He opened his eyes and met her warm, knowing gaze. Her luminous, blue eyes were filled with tender love and something else he couldn't identify.   
  
All of a sudden, everything was changing, aging, turning back to the state that it was presently in. The wallpaper dulled and turned into shreds. Dust and cobwebs appeared as the warm, welcoming home that Amon grew up in disappeared slowly. The house was cold and lonely once again. Everything was fading faster and faster, he looked up to see the light from his mother leaving with the rest of his memories. He held onto her tighter, not wanting her to leave, not allowing her to move. He had lost his mother once at such a young and tender age, he didn't want to lose her again. Not again, never ever.   
  
It wasn't fair, it's never been fair! Why should he have no family, no loved ones, no life other than kill or be killed? Anger and sorrow washed over the broken ex-hunter as he reflected upon his darken life. No one was ever nice to him, they didn't even spare him the pain or nightmares that followed of having to watch his mother, the one who gave him life, shot repeatedly. Flashbacks of how she died, her body bloody and torn from battle, slowly limping to the floor, fighting death and gravity losing both battles and ultimately the wars. He remembered her lips moving but no sound coming out. Her body slowly fell to the floor, gravity winning the fight. Solomon had taken his life away…  
  
"Amon…" Her sweet, soft voice called out for him. She sounded so far away. A new batch of tears ran down his face, he didn't want her to leave so soon. Then everything was back to normal. He wasn't a little boy anymore, he was a grown man again. His mother was gone and in her place was his Robin. The look in her eyes were just like his mother's.  
  
Robin was filled with concern and questions but she couldn't voice anything. Why did he scream all of a sudden? Why did Amon embrace her and cried on her? She always saw Amon as the strongest person she would ever met so why was he crying at all? He never showed emotion let alone sadness or pain. But this was not the Amon she knew, far from him. Maybe he was, just another side of him. Maybe the man before her was actually a child, a childlike Amon. For once she was finally able to comfort him as he fell to his knees. He cried and during that moment showed his emotions. He was scared, alone and full of sorrow. He was just so…defenseless, so… vulnerable and needing comfort. New feelings erupted in her, not her feelings but more of a motherly instinct. As Amon fell and cried, she just had no choice but to comfort him. It just felt so natural to her having him hold her and she hold him.  
  
"What's wrong? You can tell me." She whispered softly.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she felt Amon's distress and undying, limitless sorrow take over. Nagira once told her that Amon's mother was hunted right in front of him at the place where they were meant to be safest, their home. A little boy having to see his mother die and then taken away had to have some negative effects on the mind and spirit. But how heartless could Solomon be to just shot her right there? So many feelings rushed though Robin's body and mind, all of them were indescribable. There were no words to express what she was feeling, what they were both feeling. This whole thing was just too heart wrenching.  
  
"It…just hurts." Amon finally answered. His fragile mask was on but Robin could tell with just one touch it could shatter. She didn't want to push him into talking or confessing about something unless he wanted to tell. Shoe could wait until he was ready to spill his secrets.   
  
Robin stepped back and held out her hand for Amon to take. He looked up at her, eyes full of unhidden grief, no longer producing tears and not trying to hide anything. Amon took her hand and slowly rose up to his feet like a reborn phoenix, rising out of the ashes of death to deliver a new hope, a new light.   
  
Amon and Robin were on a new level now, this was the beginning of their new lives…together.  
  
A/N: Should I end it there? And sorry it took me so long to update, I just couldn't find the right feelings, I have major mood swings and can only write good when I'm angry. I know Amon's way out of character. 


	5. Mother

They took you away from me  
  
I was ripped away from you at too young of an age  
  
You didn't go crazy  
  
You were protecting me  
  
Those guys lied to me  
  
They always did  
  
They always have  
  
They always will  
  
You were the best  
  
We didn't have much but  
  
"I had her and I thought that was enough  
  
I guess I was wrong."  
  
My memories of you never faded  
  
You're always with me  
  
I know because I'm apart of you  
  
I am your son  
  
Years of brainwashing made me forget your kindness  
  
It made me hate you  
  
Made me loathe you as well as our kind  
  
But deep down inside  
  
No one could truly hate their mother  
  
The one who gave us life  
  
The one who worked so hard to give us a better life  
  
Mother, yes you were a witch  
  
You were a kind witch  
  
You gave me your powers  
  
Mom  
  
I wish you could meet her  
  
I know you'd like her  
  
She's Robin, my Robin, my light, my bird but most importantly  
  
…It's kinda hard for me to say this even to you  
  
But,…she's also my love  
  
I do hope you were right  
  
That love will set me free  
  
…  
  
You are right  
  
It did set me free… 


	6. Be With Me Forever

All the time I have faced against the world.  
  
I always felt I'm alone out there.  
  
I thought my life have ended since I was a child brought into this world.  
  
People hated me for no reason I can think of.  
  
People thought I was a monster, masked by all the beauty in the world.  
  
I have endured so much agony, staring at my bloody hands.  
  
I have felt so worthless, entering this land.  
  
I thought I had no purpose, living in such a world.  
  
I thought I was a rag doll, threw by everyone I saw.  
  
People looked at me and feared me for the blood that I possess.  
  
People would run away from me, leaving me alone.  
  
Some would laugh at me of what kind of person I have been turned to.  
  
Others would mock me of the power I'm afraid to use.  
  
Please don't leave me for you are the only one.  
  
You have saw through me and into my past I have long buried.  
  
You have seen my side of goodness even though it was invisible.  
  
You have given me a longing to be with someone once again.  
  
I beg you to be with me and forgive me for being so blind.  
  
I never knew I could allow myself to love another being.  
  
I was just afraid, afraid to hurt you,  
  
Like I was hurt years ago.  
  
Please, I ask you, stay with me  
  
Stay with me until the end.  
  
I want to at least cherish one moment in the cursed life I have lived.  
  
Please…I ask you…I beg you…  
  
Be with me…forever  
  
A/N: i'm running out of ideas. i want this to be longer but if i can't get this story to where i want to end it, then this may be it. i really don't want to stop here so any suggestions or ideas? this was the orginal poem for last chapter but i lost my notebook until Tommy reminded me that i already typed it up. 


	7. Chapter 3 Life

Amon and Robin had slowly gotten closer and closer together after his little flashback. He was never a very religious man after his mother was taken, he rarely even believed in God. But now he felt that there was something, or more likely, someone watching over him and his bird. Amon prayed every night now, just like his love did, but he did it secretly. He prayed that one day he would be able to confess his love for his Robin. He prayed that she would love him one day, just as he loved her.   
  
The days were warming up but the place they lived in together remained cold and harsh. The area they lived in wasn't a very friendly or welcoming place, especially not to a Nagira. The neighborhood wasn't always like this; dead and cold. It was once very bright, cheerful and loving. But that was when children played in their front yards without a care in the world, when Amon's older half-brother just moved in with them, when Amon himself was still full of innocence, love, promise and hope, just like any other child.   
  
But now look at the dump they lived in, the outside of their house was in much better condition than the inside. Outside, the windows were cracked and stained forever. The grass was dead, there were never any flowers and if there were, they died within a few days, actually, they front lawn was mostly made out of dirt with dead or decaying life somewhere. The color of the house was dead and dull, the paint was chipping and whatever plant was still alive clung to that walls of the house. Most of the tiles on the roof were missing and the gutters were clogged with who knows what.   
  
The tree beside the house was dead, it never bloomed or grew any leaves. There was a child's swing on it. It was so…small and left unused…One of the ropes holding it up was going to snap any day now, the wooden plank was uneven and decaying but the ex-hunter knew it had seen better days. Amon should know more than anyone else, it was his swing and still is. This was where he had lost his first tooth thanks to Nagira.   
  
Robin let out a sigh as she waited for Amon's return. Where he went was a mystery to her and she didn't want to question him. She had put so much trust in Amon and for him to just leave without a note or a single good-bye hurt her. Good-byes were always painful for her but not saying good-bye had injured her even more. Memories of the factory, not being able to say goodbye to her friends, no, her family…they were probably worried sick. She let out another sigh.   
  
Amon had forbidden her to do much. The only time she ever went out was when they were running out of food, and Amon never let her out of his sight. She was treated like a prisoner but strangely she didn't mind. Amon…Amon always kept a close eye on her, neither barely leaving the house nor doing much. This place was quiet, sometimes Robin would forge that Amon was even in the same house let alone sitting right next to her. But when he was gone, she's know it by the lack of warmth. She felt his presence more than she saw or heard him. Every now and then he would take her out of the house, letting her stretch her wings for a few hours before shoving her back into her cage and neglecting her.   
  
Amon walked into the house and his eyes scanned the room for Robin. She was exactly where he had left her, by the window. She didn't say a word to him or even acknowledged his presence in the room. Two explanations came to mind, she was either deep in thought or mad at him. For some reason, he cringed at the thought of the latter, for some reason he couldn't stand the thought of someone hating him. Then again, since when did he care about what others thought of him?   
  
He wondered how he could make it up to her. Amon glanced at his Robin, she was looking out the window at the endless sky. He longed to set his bird free of the chains of fate that would always ground her to this hellish cage. He knew that if he did set his little bird free, if he let his precious bird spread her sore wings, she'd die the second she was airborne.   
  
'Either way,' a feminine voice reasoned with his mind, 'she is dying. A bird that cannot spread its wings, cannot sing or even see the light of day is dead. It's dead, she's dead. Robin may be breathing, her heart may still be beating, but inside there is a nothingness…a void, just another black hole in place of her free spirit and loving, tender heart. Actually, she'll probably turn out to be more like you, cold, harsh and ruthless. Now tell me Amon, what kind of life is that huh?'  
  
'If I were to set her free, she'll indeed enjoy a few moments of life, of freedom and then be shot down by a cold-hearted hunter.'  
  
'Cold-hearted hunter? Aren't you describing yourself?' The voice teased.  
  
'Past self.' The woman laughed. Amon had gotten used to this voice, it had been with him since they came back. He wasn't quite sure who it was but she sounded familiar. He was getting tired of her, and also of the silence.  
  
"Robin."  
  
"Hmm?" her gaze still on the dark and cloudy sky.  
  
"Get dressed, we're going out." She turned to look at him, her eyes wondering if he was serious, if this was the same Amon she had been living with for months. Warm, emerald green eyes met stoic, gray ones before nodding and heading over to her room.  
  
'Is this a good idea?' The voice asked him.  
  
A light shone from the top of the old stairs. Amon looked up to see Robin glowing. She gracefully walked down the steps in a black skirt that reached just below her knees and a matching black blouse. She had her crimson coat halfway on. He gulped, not knowing what to do or say. This was different, this was a huge change. He could see her maturing curves and noticed a bulge on her stomach.  
  
'She's getting fat Amon.'  
  
'Well, what did you expect if all she ever did was sit, eat and sleep?' The woman's voice laughed at him.  
  
"I'm ready." She said softly.   
  
Amon could only nod and watch as she walked out of the door, her light fading. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He swallowed but his mouth was still hot and dry. Amon quickly followed her and made his way to her side. He watched and admired her beauty from the corner of his eye. There was something different about her, but he couldn't figure out what it was. But right now he didn't care, as long as he was with Robin everything just felt so…right…  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed or e-mailed me. I got a few ideas and I'm trying my best not to turn this into a novel like my other story. This was an uneventful chapter, not as good as my other ones. Next real chapter will be up on...when I type it up. Enjoy the little poem, I'm going to sleep. . 


	8. Changes

So many changes in so little time  
  
Us meeting  
  
The Factory collapsing  
  
The mystery of the Orbo solved  
  
Our life together  
  
Me going soft  
  
You making me believe I have a heart  
  
Changes overall  
  
I hate them so much  
  
People are starting to wonder  
  
I tossed you a velvet box  
  
You opened it  
  
Did I mention that I hate change?  
  
Your eyes widened  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"People are beginning to wonder  
  
It's best to let them think we are."  
  
You hugged me  
  
It took me by surprise  
  
You've changed too  
  
I hate change but  
  
For you?  
  
It just suits you  
  
You change for the better  
  
I guess some changes are good  
  
"You really are a nice change."  
  
You stared at me then giggled  
  
My blood rushed   
  
My cheeks gained color  
  
God  
  
Did I just say that out loud?   
  
"You're blushing too Amon."  
  
Did I ever tell you I _really_ hate change?  
  
Most changes anyways

But for you?

I think I'll make an exception.


	9. Chapter 4 Our Kiss

The streets were mostly deserted as usual, as the two ex-hunters walked. The people who were out were giving them rude glares and whispering rather loudly how their neighborhood was turning into a crime infested slum thanks to the Nagiras'. Amon winced as he overheard them talking about his family, of his mother, of his 'hoe'. he wanted so badly to just go up to them and beat the crap out of them who talked bad about his Robin. Other men looked at Robin and talked amongst themselves about fresh meat. Amon protectively wrapped one arm around Robin's waist, bringing her closer to him.   
  
Robin tensed as she felt his bold move, but after seeing those…predators look at her, she leaned in closer. Amon's heart was beating out of his chest, he was sure that Robin would soon be able to hear it beating so rapidly. Robin loosened up finally as she felt the sun's warm rays on her face.   
  
Amon watched in awe, as Robin smiled when she realized where they were headed. Her eyes grew bright. She looked just like his memories of her while they were still with the STN-J. Robin was happy, out of place but still bright, innocent and caring. The look in her eyes, so loving…tender…soft…just like her sweet kisses…  
  
"Amon?" Her soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. He realized they were on a bridge over a river. It was perfect, he wanted to confess to her.   
  
'I'll protect you from everything, Even myself if need be, I could never hurt you, You confessed and I returned, I couldn't say a thing before, I wasn't sure if you loved me, As much as I love you, So I tell you now, And hopefully many times afterwards, That I love you Robin Sena, Will you stay with me? Will you be my wife? Either way, I suppose, I'd gladly give you my life…'  
  
But no, that wasn't how it came out. Weeks of practice were nothing more but a waste of time as he just handed her the small box. As Robin opened it, her green eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but Amon beat her to it.  
  
"Weren't you listening to those other guys? They think that you're a prostitute, I'm protecting you with that ring." Stupid, stupid, stupid! He scolded himself mentally. He would have kicked himself too if he wasn't beaten to it by that woman's voice.  
  
'Look at your love again stupid…'  
  
Her eyes had a mix of emotions, all were unknown to him. One thing was for sure, her eyes were shimming for a different reason, she was crying. Well, as close to crying as one as strong as Robin was. She didn't let her tears fall, she blinked a few times and soon, they were gone. Amon felt a bang of guilt, it was flooding him. The thought of Robin crying was tearing his heart out. Those green orbs that cast a spell on him were sad…and it was all his fault. Amon walked closer to her, embracing her.   
  
Robin buried her head into his chest, but still she refused to cry, she would not let Amon think she was weak. Amon couldn't resist any longer, he cupped her face and gently brought her face, her eyes to meet his. He threw off his mask and allowed her to see his emotion. Her lips parted, as if to speak, but nothing. Robin ran a cool hand down his face as he leaned into her touch. He snapped back to reality, he was going to do something and he had to do it fast.   
  
Amon slowly bent down so their faces were leveled. He stared into her deep green eyes before closing them as his lips met hers. Her soft kiss, her sweet scent, everything about her was driving him to the brink of insanity. He wanted to deepen the kiss but he didn't want to be lost in a whole of passion, no, he wanted love. Slowly they parted, Robin's lips were swollen and a bit pouty, wanting more. Amon happily complied, giving her tender loving kisses. He wouldn't do a thing unless she wanted it. If she wanted to deepen their kiss, she'd have to do it. Amon wasn't going to force Robin to do anything she didn't want to.   
  
"Amon." the way she said his name made his heart melt. His heart was racing, his breath was ragged, he wanted her to love him. Amon had always wanted to make love to her because he loved her, he didn't love her because he wanted to make love to her. Strange how someone this young could open his eyes to see the wonder of the world. Amon would no longer hide, not while Robin was there to make him feel so…strong. Whoever said friendship, trust and love made a man weak was wrong. As Robin gently kissed him again, Amon felt like he could do anything, she made him feel like he was the strongest man ever.   
  
"Amon…" Robin breathed his name as if it were some holy word. He watched her full lips part as she said his name again. Each time the word passed her lips and reached his ears it empowered him. Nothing had ever made him feel so good in his entire life. Amon felt that this moment, this moment in time with his Robin would always and forever be the highlight of his life. His lips pulsed, wanting to get reacquainted with Robin again…his sweet little bird. He closed the gap and their lips met, slowly his arms wrapped around his fire witch, bringing her closer, deepening their sweet kisses. Robin moaned Amon's name in pure ecstasy, new emotions erupted within the two lovers. Her hands clasped around his neck as she brought his arms around her waist, wrapping themselves around her protectively.   
  
"Well if it isn't the two love birds. Awww, don't you two make a great couple."  
  
A/N:Hehe, cliffie. Thanks to all who reviewed. Next update is Tuesday and since the poem that goes with this chapter sucks, I'll give you two of them. The first one is partly inspired by paranoid. I may change that poem, I know I can do way better than that but my mind only wants to write more humors…none of which I'll post. Anyways, the second poem is one that readers of Love Triangle will recognize, it was actually for this story but I decided that since I liked it so much I'd put it in both. 


	10. Tell Me

Tell me the words I want to hear from you   
  
Tell me the words that will race my heart  
  
Tell me the words that I love to hear  
  
Tell me the words that make my heart fall in love all over with yours  
  
All the words you say warmed my blood  
  
All those words you kept for that one day, tell me  
  
All the things you said back then made me survive today  
  
Let me hear you say those words again  
  
Let me hear you say those words I love  
  
Let me hear you say those things that makes me think about you everyday  
  
Your very voice sounds so pure  
  
I cannot let you stop  
  
Your look so sincere  
  
I cannot pull away  
  
Your scent so sweet  
  
Please don't sway   
  
Your touch so soft  
  
I cannot even say  
  
I need to hear your words  
  
Your voice makes them more  
  
I need to hear the melody fly into my heart  
  
Those words you always utter sound so new  
  
No matter how many times you say it  
  
I shall always crumble to my feet  
  
Your words are stronger each time and I fall from defeat  
  
I need you   
  
I need you to tell me…  
  
Tell me those words you say so rarely  
  
Raise my chin and gaze into my eyes  
  
Softly yet clearly  
  
Whisper those words I love to hear  
  
Tell me…  
  
Tell me please  
  
Tell me that you love me  
  
Say you need me  
  
Please declare that you'll be mine  
  
A/N: To Yuna of Paradise: Thanks. I tried to email you but it didn't work. I'll set up an account for you using my e-mail. but first, what do you want your penname to be and your password? After all that I'll click the e-mail thingee and active it. I'll e-mail you again. and do you want me to help you get an im? just tell me what you want as your screen name and it has to be under 16 letters/numbers and a password. or you can do it yourself, I can't send the link but here's the address, I hope it ?siteId=aimregistrationPROD&authLev=1&mcState=initialized&createSn=1&triedAimAuth=y

just copy and paste it in the address thing. it'll be easier if you have a aim. anyways, i think that's all for now. i hope this works, I really want to read your stories. Anyways, once you get an I'm I can help you out more since I can't e-mail you. 

it didn't work so click the alone reviews and i'll give you the adress for the aim thingee.


	11. Chapter 5 Pain

"Amon…" Robin breathed his name as if it were some holy word. He watched her full lips part as she said his name again. Each time the word passed her lips and reached his ears it empowered him. Nothing had ever made him feel so good in his entire life. Amon felt that this moment, this moment in time with his Robin would always and forever be the highlight of his life. His lips pulsed, wanting to get reacquainted with Robin again…his sweet little bird. He closed the gap and their lips met, slowly his arms wrapped around his fire witch, bringing her closer, deepening their sweet kisses. Robin moaned Amon's name in pure ecstasy, newfound emotions erupted within the two lovers. Her hands clasped around his neck as she brought his arms around her waist, wrapping themselves around her protectively.   
  
"Well if it isn't the two love birds. Awww, don't you two make a great couple."  
  
Amon broke their kiss and quickly moved away from Robin while he shot a death glare at his brother. He was actually somewhat thankful for the intrusion. Everything that he had felt from that tender kiss left him. His heart ached though, he didn't dare look at Robin, afraid of what he would see in her eyes. Here he was, acting as if Robin meant nothing to him even when she was the world, his world…he was…just scared of what Nagira would think of him when he found out what he felt for her.   
  
…  
  
Robin felt so many emotions coursing through her veins. Joy, hurt, rejection, pain, anger and now sorrow. Amon pulled away and left her, as if nothing had happened. She felt so used, like a piece of trash. But she couldn't show that she was hurt. She smiled at Nagira as if nothing had happened, as if that kiss meant nothing.   
  
"Nagira, I guess you know we're alive?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah, Amon told me a long time ago. It looks like some Solomon guys are after me too. I've been traveling all over the place trying to lose them so I might as well come here right little bird? We can hide out together and I know you want the company the icicle over there isn't much of a talker so you might get lonely." He replied as he smiled at her.   
  
Amon felt a pang of jealously as the two 'friends' talked. Nagira kept moving closer and closer to Robin until he had an arm around her not so slim waist. He watched a Robin smiled, her eyes were shining brightly seeing as she now had someone she could talk to. It was something that Amon hadn't seen in most of the time that they had lived together. Nagira had a glint in his eyes as well, the two continued to talk making Amon feel like the third wheel. He suppressed a growl, he wanted to go back home before a hunter or someone else followed them. Nagira had said that Solomon was also after him, maybe Nagira was leading them straight to Robin. But she looked so cheerful, he couldn't take that away from her. Amon sighed inwardly. Her well-being was much more important than her happiness. He finally decided to take them home and catch up there.   
  
Amon turned to see Nagira and Robin staring into each other's eyes. They had both stopped talking by then. He looked on slightly confused. It seemed as if she was enjoying it, her eyes were partly opened. Who was he to deny Robin of something or someone she wanted? If she liked his older brother than fine by him…he…just didn't want Robin to hate him even more by trying to stop them.   
  
…  
  
Robin's mind was racing, her heart was pounding. Had Nagira actually said those words? She didn't know what to do. During her stay with Nagira, they had been good friends and looked out and protected one another. Nagira had even risked his life for her even though he said he wouldn't help her if she got into trouble. Because of her, Nagira was also being hunted for aiding them and finding out about the STN-J. Her mind was in a fog. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't feel strongly for him…but then what about Amon? What did Amon mean to her? They were partners…maybe something more. The life growing in her stomach meant something to him, didn't it? Or did he only do it because she was the Eve of witches and had to bare the next generation that could save their race?   
  
Where was her dark guardian angel anyways? Robin needed more time to think. Did she feel anything more for Nagira? She looked up at him and her heart stopped for a second. He slowly came closer to her…their faces only a few inches apart. Is this right? She thought to herself. If Amon cared he would've tried to stop them by now, wouldn't he? Maybe Amon was trying to tell her that he wanted Nagira and her to be together…if it was true then that meant that Amon never loved her. Robin kept her face calm, deprived of all emotions just like Amon but inside she was crying her heart out. Amon didn't want to be with her, he didn't love her the way she loved him.   
  
. . .   
  
Slowly their lips met, Amon did nothing but watch. His heart felt like it was being ripped out and stepped on. He put one of his hands over his heart and gripped his shirt, using his other hand to balance himself on the railing. His knees felt weak and he wanted nothing more than to die. It was all Robin's fault, she made him weak, she made him vulnerable, defenseless. Every woman he had ever loved did this to him, made him drop his defenses and then go in for the kill. The pain he felt now hurt more than any bullet, scorched him hotter than any of Robin's flames could ever, did more damage than any witch's craft. Amon vowed to himself, from this day forward no one else shall ever get inside his frozen heart. He was nothing more but an empty shell, no emotions to slow him down, no compassion, no mercy…No love, no Robin… 


	12. Broken

God give me the strength not to kill my own flesh and blood  
  
Some brother he is  
  
I thought that I loved her  
  
I thought that she loved me  
  
I thought Nagira knew that  
  
I think I think too much  
  
See?  
  
There I go again  
  
I can feel the anger boiling within me  
  
But I can't show them that  
  
It will show them my weakness  
  
Emotions  
  
Who needs them?  
  
Family  
  
Who _wants_ them?  
  
Friends  
  
Another tool for the weak  
  
::sigh::  
  
Robin…why didn't you pull away?  
  
Our kiss  
  
Did it mean nothing to you?  
  
Nagira…I thought I knew him  
  
He isn't afraid to love like me  
  
Such sweet words of togetherness and romance  
  
Things I am not used to saying  
  
If you can't love me for who I am  
  
Then perhaps you aren't the one for me  
  
I won't change for anyone  
  
It will not be worth it  
  
You won't be worth it…  
  
I hate it all  
  
I hate everything  
  
But most of all  
  
I hate you!  
  
I was weak  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
You took it as you would a gift  
  
You smashed it as if it were nothing  
  
You shattered it as you kissed him  
  
You won't even give me the remains of it  
  
Damn it  
  
Damn it all to hell  
  
Get out of my head  
  
Get out of my mind  
  
Get out of my heart  
  
Please…  
  
Just…get away from me  
  
God give me the strength not to chase after you  
  
A/N: OK, I know lots of people are wondering about the whole Nagira and Robin thing. I gave an explanation in the alone review and also in my profile…which I am not going to erase. And sorry if the poem wasn't all that great, I have writer's block but I'm trying my hardest to write and update all of my stories since not many have been updating. Anyways, thanks to all who have reviewed or put me on their favorites or alert list. 


	13. Chapter 6 Out

A/N: OK, I know a lot of people are wondering about that Nagira Robin thing. I do hope you all know that I'm an Amon fan which means that Amon's the main character and that he always gets the girl no matter what. That small little kiss was just to confuse our poor love stricken Amon, and of course to throw off readers and to see what would happen. ;) Anyways, this is almost over and I'm sorry for the long wait. As an apology, I combined two chapters into one so it'll jump a bit… I think. OK, enough from me, just read. Well, except for Yunie. YUNA!!! Read the rest: Go to Yahoo . com then look to the left of your screen to see a log in thingee. Click on it then type in yunaofparadise and as for a password: ff7tifa then change it k? And no spaces anywhere. Now you can read on Yunie. :) Well, do what I told you first k? After that, then you can read.  
  
Amon walked ahead of the 'happy couple', keeping his eyes ahead, his face indifferent and trying his best to not notice his 'brother' make Robin laugh. He didn't want to hear or see them, he wanted to get rid of all his god dammed emotions…they only caused him pain.  
  
He quickened his pace, wanting to get away from it all. He thought that if he left his old life behind, he could become a better person and live with the girl who stole his heart. He should've known better than that, emotions only got in the way and to become a new person he would have to change. He hated change and he hated emotions. Amon continued to scold and berate himself for ever loving Robin in any way, not noticing that they were being followed. Everything was focused on her, the girl who stirred all these dormant feelings from within, it was all Robin's fault. In the end, she was just like all the other people who he thought he could trust and 'love'. Love, pitiful that he, one of the greatest witch hunters of his time, would be overcame with it so much that he gave up everything that he had ever dreamed of. Amon clutched his fists together, causing his knuckles to pale to almost a complete white color while his nails drew a few droplets of blood.  
  
Amon wanted to scream, he wanted to show someone what he was feeling, he wanted what he couldn't have, he wanted…but did nothing to obtain. His…Robin now belonged to another…one who would cherish her and shower her with public affection and who wasn't afraid to say the three little words he couldn't.  
  
He sighed inwardly. Amon was such a fool, he had no one to blame but himself for all the pain and suffering he felt at the moment. He had let another one in…or did he? He couldn't remember when he started to fall in love with her, maybe- NO! There is no such thing as 'love', soul mates, a 'heart' or God or anything else like that. If there were then…Robin wouldn't have kissed him.  
  
'Give her another chance, listen to her explanations and forgive your brother.' That familiar woman's voice filled his mind as he walked.  
  
For what seemed like an eternally later, Amon caved in and told the voice he would ask Robin the following day, then noticed that they were home.  
  
'Damn voice, that walk to the park and back home should have taken only half an hour.'  
  
Amon quickly unlocked the door and stepped in, taking off his boots. Robin and Nagira soon followed in and did the same. He looked at the clock and wondered how they had spent four hours outside the house when it felt like they were out for only an hour. Amon shook his head and decided to take a shower, leaving the two 'lovers' alone.  
  
Robin watched as Amon shook his head and head for the bathroom. Neither brother noticed the pleading look she shot at Amon as he left her and Nagira alone. She sighed as Amon's form disappeared behind a closed door.  
  
"What's wrong little bird? Amon kept you cooped up in here for so long you miss the outside world already?" He asked playfully.  
  
Robin smiled and shook her head. "It's not that…" She said slowly, her eyes looking towards Amon's location.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"…Yes. I think that kiss wasn't a very good idea. It may have pushed him…farther away from me rather than bringing us closer together." Robin stated as she tried to imagine what Amon was feeling.  
  
She thought of Amon and Touko being together after she (Robin) and Amon had slept together. It broke her heart just to think of it, tears almost came to her eyes but Robin quickly blinked them away. She knew that the pain she felt was nothing compared to what Amon was probably feeling.  
  
"Hey, there's a seventy-five-twenty-five chance of Amon acting faster if he thought I liked you. But he did seem hurt that you didn't pull away."  
  
"But…still. To force Amon to do something like that before he was ready, that was so selfish of me. I-I don't know what would happen if I forced Amon to do anything he wasn't ready for or even worst, what if Amon and I truly aren't meant to be?" Robin asked, her emerald eyes shining brightly as tears filled it.  
  
Nagira felt bad, he hadn't thought of that but if it needed to be done than so be it. According to his girlfriend Dojima and double agent of the STN-J, Solomon were getting closer and closer to finding Amon and Robin. She had given him as well as the other STN-J members detailed plans of what Solomon was going to do to Robin. The thought of it all was sickening, he wondered how people could do that to human let alone another living creature.  
  
Robin's eyes felt to the floor as tears escaped their prison. She didn't want Nagira to see, it was more out of habit actually. Whenever Robin was about to cry in the presence of Amon, her head would just drop to the floor as tears would rain down.  
  
She felt Nagira's arms bring her into an embrace, his chin resting on the crown of her head. It was comforting but she really wanted to be in Amon's arms crying and pouring out her soul to him. But, it was still nice. The two of them stayed like that for a while. Robin was crying to her heart's content into Nagira's chest while he gently stroked her hair, trying his best to comfort her in any way possible.  
  
But that wasn't how he found them. Amon's eyes traveled to the couch where he found Robin and Nagira sleeping together. His glare became even deadlier, his face hardened, his body tensed as instincts demanded Amon to pull Robin to shi side and strangle his brother until he became motionless and blue. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to kill her. Jealously reared its ugly head as Amon walked up to the two 'lovers'. But as he got closer, he reminded himself that Robin deserved to be happy, Nagira was everything Amon wasn't and more, and Robin deserved the best she could get.  
  
With a wounded pride, a broken heart and lost trust in his only family, Amon went to bed. His raged died down as he kept repeating to himself, this was for the best.  
  
… … … … (Warning: Very very very OOC Amon up ahead and some miscommunication and also some A/R angst and some Amon ass being kicked. :) )  
  
'Today is the day.' Robin thought to herself as she, Nagira and Amon sat down in the living room. Her heart raced, what would be Amon's reaction? She mused to herself as she thought of all the things he would say or the way he would act.  
  
"What is it Robin?" Amon asked, being bluntly forward. He couldn't wait for this to be over.  
  
"Um." Robin started out intelligently as her gaze dropped to the floor. A small blush on her hidden face as she folded her hands together. "I have something to tell you Amon." She said timidly and slowly. Amon's patience was running thin.  
  
"I know that, but what is it that you wanted to tell me." Amon snapped irritably, causing Robin to flinch a bit.  
  
"ImpregnantAmon." Robin said quickly as her eyes looked up a bit. To say Amon was shocked was an understatement.  
  
So many different thoughts ran through his mind. Was it his? It couldn't be, they hadn't in a long time and Robin should have showed some signs of it by now if it was his. Another thought crossed his mind. Last night, she and Nagira were sleeping…His heart denied it but his mind was saying that it was his brother's. It had to be Nagira's, there was no other way. Those same thoughts repeated themselves over and over in his mind.  
  
"So I meant nothing to you Robin?" Amon asked, his voice just above a whisper.  
  
Robin felt all Amon felt. Pain, sorrow, betrayal, hurt, anger, angst, and so many other things. It was too unbearable as hot tears ran down her face. 'How could Amon think that he means nothing to me if this child of ours was created by our bonding?' Robin asked herself. Before she could answer Amon's question, he had risen to his feet, a dark scowl on his face.  
  
"Get. Out." Amon demanded in a forceful and strong tone that left no room for argument. Robin looked up at him, shocked. Maybe she heard wrong, she prayed to God that she heard wrong.  
  
"W-What?" She felt her heart breaking. Why? Why would Amon tell her to leave?  
  
"Get the fuck out of my house slut!" (GASP!) Amon all but yelled at Robin, pure hatred in his voice and cold, steel-gray eyes.  
  
Robin stared at Amon, tears in her eyes. "Fine." Robin choked on that one word before running off into the streets.  
  
Nagira shot Amon an unbelievable glare. "What the fuck is wrong with you Amon! Are you fucking crazy! Go after her, she-" Nagira yelled until little brother interrupted.  
  
"A slut who just like the rest of them. She's pregnant with your child, why won't you go after her huh?" Amon said, calming down a bit.  
  
Nagira's jaw dropped. 'He thinks that Robin and me…' Before he knew it, Nagira was punching and kicking his little brother. Blow after blow kept Amon down, he wasn't able to block or counter any of Nagira's attacks. After a few more minutes and lots of Amon's blood being shed later, Nagira regained control.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you little brother? Robin loves you, I kissed her so you'd act faster. You're the father, use some common sense will you?" After a moment of silence and Amon refusing to look up, Nagira continued. "She loves you so much that it hurts her, you haven't returned her love at all. When this all soaks in and when you're ready to change and confess and all that other stuff, you'll find Robin at my home, not my office. Got that?" He turned and started to leave but then paused again. "I don't like Robin in that way, I already have Dojima and there's a baby on the way. Looks like your kid and mine are gonna be pretty close to each other since I'm sure that they'll be born in the same month. Well, see ya at my place."  
  
Nagira didn't wait for an answer as he rushed off to catch up with the broken hearten Robin. He explained to her everything that Amon had thought but caught her when she wanted to run back to Amon.  
  
"No, let him come to you when you're ready." Nagira told her. Upon hearing those words, she flung herself into Nagira's arms and cried like she never had before. Today was the most that she had ever cried and she knew that it wouldn't be the only time she would shed tears for her Amon. How wrong she would be.  
  
Amon stayed where he was as hours passed by slowly. He hadn't moved at all, he just stayed where Nagira had left him. His body was sore now that the pain from his beating left. He knew that he probably had at least a black eye and a fat lip but his physical pain was nothing compared to his emotional ones.  
  
Robin loved him, she was carrying his child, not Nagira's. Amon slowly closed his eyes and struggled to get up, failing miserably. He was more than ready to see his Robin again, to hold and embrace her. He was more than ready…but was Robin? He didn't want to rush her…and he didn't want her to see him like this.  
  
"But if she loves me, she won't care right?" He asked out loud.  
  
'Nope, so are you going to chase her or what Amon?' The woman's voice asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll chase her to the ends of the world and farther…not even death can keep us apart."  
  
'That's good to hear son, now clean yourself up and go after the girl of your dreams.'  
  
"OK mom, I will." Amon got up and left to shower. 'It's not too late, it's never too late…is it? I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me Robin.' Amon thought to himself.  
  
'Hey wait a sec! How'd you figure it out?' Amon chuckled at his mother's surprised tone.  
  
"It's really hard to forget one's mother's voice, I've known for a while now mother now if you excuse me, I have to clean myself up for my princess." Amon chuckled again, hiding from his mother the pain that he really felt within. He wasn't going to see Robin, not for a long time. They both needed their space, he'd go to her soon enough.  
  
A/N: No, Amon's not going crazy. Yeah, his mom's in his head. Yes, I am sane, why do you ask? Don't ask how he can hear his mom, uh, witchcraft? You pick, I think two or more chapters then it's done but all I'm saying is that it's nearing the end. And no, I will not change the ending. Well, I'm hyper so I might as well answer reviews since I usually do that but I wanted to sound uh…R&R please. If you like this story, try Love You Forever too, it's my other AxR, MxR and AxT rebound but not for a long time. Mostly MxR ending with AxR. A/R forever but not A/R all the way. :)  
  
Parnoid- Chapter1: Thanks for being my first reviewer. And I can't tell you about that really confusing poem but let's just say, it's foreshadowing. Chapter3: Yeah, but now Amon's different.  
  
Cat- Chapter1,6,7,8,10,11,12: I was aiming for it to be depressing since I was too. Sad is good. Chapter2,3: Thanks for reviewing, you guys make me feel so special. Too bad it's gonna end soon.  
  
Isis- Chapter1,5: Thanks for reviewing. Chapter2: I tried to make Amon slip up a bit, making him way ooc.  
  
Dheaven- Chapter1: Thanks for reviewing, don't know if you're still here.  
  
Ryui and Gokuru-chan-Chapter2: Thanks for reviewing, I dunno if you're still reading but if you are, update your stories too k? I love them so much.  
  
Cali1043- Chapter2: Once again, I dunno if you're still here but I wanted Amon to slip up a bit in his thoughts.  
  
The Teen Witch0043- Chapter1,4,5,8: Thanks for reviewing, I dunno if you're stil around since you haven't reviewed or updated in a while.  
  
Dark Mistress Meli-Chapter1,2,3,4,5,6,8,10,12: You know, I continued the story, I was gonna leave it off at the phoniex thing but then since you wanted it, I decided to make it a bit longer…too bad it's a sad ending. Now and no, I will not change the ending or make another one. I felt it open for a sequel that I won't write but maybe if someone else liked it that much, they'll have to write it up then send it to me but I doubt that will happen cause then it would have to be about their kid.  
  
Yuna of Paradise- Chapter4,6,8,9,10,11,12: Now you have your own email that's valid. Now you can post new stories and the like.  
  
bbre32- Chapter4: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
dragon's lair-Chapter4: I didn't end it but it will end in two more real chapters.  
  
Sala- Chapter4: I kept on going, dunno if you're still here though.  
  
AnimeLover21291- Chapter5: The reason why the poems were so good is cause they were about some guy I liked and then I changed it to fit the story. I only write chapters or poems when I'm really emotional so I decided to channel my emotions into something other than beating the shit out of the guy who broke my heart or slapping my teacher. Yep, I learned my lesson.  
  
spotpc- Chapter5: I have the guts to write these scenes but I don't have the guts to post a humor.  
  
Kaidence- Chapter6,8: thanks for reviewing, not sure if you're still here since I haven't seen you in a while.  
  
Ein- Chapter1: If I made you cry, then I did my job. :) I was trying to do that most of the time.  
  
Yelly- chapter10: I updated. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Youkai no Yume-Chapter10: Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your favorite author list and your alert thing. I dunno if you're still reading this but update bewitch soon too k? This fic is almost done.  
  
cocovanilla- chapter10: Thanks for reviewing and now you know that Robin is pregnant, but Amon's stupid so oh well.  
  
CrazyFemaleDragon-Chapter11: YAY, another person thinks this is sad, I'm happy. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin-Chapter 11,12: I updated, happy but I know I past my one hour limit thing but I'm kinda in trouble for dislocating the kid's arm…and now I'm also in trouble for kicking someone in the nuts so my daddy won't let me go online but he's not home right now so ha.  
  
Viccy-chan-Chapter12: I updated. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Emma- Chapter 12: You know, I had to force you to review. ::Shakes head:: Some friend. And this is where I would put that face I always make. 


	14. Betrayal

How could she?  
  
Her and my 'brother'  
  
Did I mean anything to her?  
  
Anything at all?  
  
…Guess not if she's having his baby…  
  
I told her to get out  
  
She did  
  
I told him to go  
  
He left  
  
I told myself to forgive  
  
I couldn't  
  
Now I'm alone  
  
Wasn't this what I always wanted though?  
  
No, not like this  
  
Not anymore  
  
I feel so…helpless  
  
I feel so…empty  
  
I feel so…alone  
  
But they betrayed me  
  
Betrayed my trust in them…  
  
…Didn't they?  
  
Robin looked like she was about to say more  
  
I didn't let her  
  
I assaulted her with harsh words I won't ever mean  
  
She cried  
  
She ran out that door  
  
And…it was, it IS all my fault…  
  
I probably deserved their betrayal for all my past  
  
Nagira scolded me  
  
Nagira beat me  
  
He said I didn't deserve someone as good as Robin  
  
He said…she deserved better…  
  
I know  
  
She deserves the world and more  
  
Nagira knocked some sense into me  
  
But…  
  
It's too late now…  
  
…  
  
…Isn't…it?  
  
I'm so stupid  
  
I never meant to hurt you  
  
I never meant to make you cry  
  
Robin…  
  
I really do love you

A/N: I may make this a bit longer but the ending's still the same. Also, I kinda have writer's block, I know what I want to do and write but it just doesn't come out right so it may be a while.

And before i forget, read spotpc's Hunting Dogs, an IY WHR crossover. The WHR team fights a witch with some really strong power but once Robin fries it, there's something in the ashes. Kagome and InuYasha have to get it but then another witch steals their shards of the sacred jewel. Now InuYasha, Kagome and the rest of the STNJ have to work together to get their witch/shard but with InuYasha's ego and Amon's...well, being Amon, will they work together to bring down the witch or will they fight eachother? Read to find out.

PirateFox's It Ends Here, A/R seprated and miss eachother a lot but Robin has a new life and Amon wants her to be happy. Then a witch attacks! Will Amon come to the rescue? Read to find out, and why did Robin leave? There're both good stories, read them please?

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter:

Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin

Yuna of Paradise

Dark Mistress Meli

d Heaven

Silver Oasis

CrazyFemaleDragon

spotpc

Prospero53223

Cat

Angel452


	15. Chapter 7 Bonding

Amon sat in Robin's chair by the window, staring at the cloudy sky. It always seemed to be so dark outside and the place he occupied was so cold and empty…much like how he was now. He wondered why he hadn't gone to Nagira's to apologize, what was stopping him? His pride was long forgotten seeing as no one would be around. Maybe…the feel of rejection. There was always that chance that his 'love' wouldn't be returned. Guilt. Was that it? Amon had many lovers and girlfriends in the past but he knew that he was Robin's first and now, she wouldn't get that chance to do anything? He was controlling her life all the way up to the point when she ran away.  
  
It angered him, how stupid he was and how young she is. She never had a boyfriend and her first everything was stolen from her by him. It was a spur of the moment thing, wasn't it? What happened all those months ago was nothing but lust right? Right? He asked himself. His mother's voice was gone and he had no one to talk to. Would he be willing to turn his back on Robin and ignore her just so she could see the world a bit more? If he did that, only more pain would follow once he realized what he did. Amon didn't want to see her yet, he had to think out all of his options.  
  
Dammit, there he went again, making the decisions for her. But what about the baby? So many thoughts raced in his mind, one thing led to another and nothing was being accomplished.  
  
Maybe just to see her face…hear her voice again…feel her body against his and look into those deep emerald eyes of hers before taking her- NO! He had to solve everything first before he could see her. He sighed inwardly.  
  
'This is harder than any hunt.' He thought to himself. The thoughts of his unborn child, their unborn child came back into his mind. She was unprotected. No she wasn't, she was with Nagira and so she would be perfectly safe…But for how long? It was risky for them to be together especially with Solomon on their trail soon. But to add another to the mix? That wasn't good, how could be protect Robin and his child while trying to defend himself as well? It was too hard but the thought of his child growing up, making Robin laugh and smile, the thought of having a huge family with his wife made him happy.  
  
There he goes again, changing the subject. 'Focus! One thing at a time.' He scolded himself.  
  
…His child. Would he be a good father? What could he do for it? He was trained to be a hunter since the age of seven, meaning that his past life was erased. He was another traitor to Solomon and just a faceless person in the 'normal' world. If he just left now, Nagira would be able to take care of Robin being a lawyer. A lazy, bum of a lawyer but he still had money whilst Amon had nothing. Robin was young, she could have her baby then Nagira could somehow give her a new identity and she could go to school, have a job and meet someone better.  
  
Yeah, that's his plan. He would go to say goodbye…and never see her again. Amon felt a strange sensation as his plan was being made up. It would hurt him as well as her but it was for the best. He'd leave but wouldn't go very far, just far enough so no one would notice but close enough so he could keep an eye on her and their child. Robin would marry someone who was normal, someone who had money. (A/N: Did you noticed that Amon hasn't thought of someone who would love her, only about someone who had money?) Yeah, tons of money and a huge sum on his life insurance. The man that Robin married would not be married to her for very long, Robin would bare only his children and no one else's.  
  
Finally! Amon's mind was made up, he'd go to Nagira and ask him to take care of Robin as his last favor. Amon would have to avoid her though, he still didn't want to say goodbye. Goodbye means forever and he didn't want to lose anyone anymore…but, not saying goodbye could hurt just as much, sometimes even more.  
  
'Great, another set of options to sort out. I wish that someone would just make it easy for me and pick already.'  
  
Just as he finished that thought, there was a knock at the door. Amon glared as he got up to knock out whoever was going to be at the door for interrupting his life changing thoughts.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((O.O))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(I'm gonna try Nagira's POV since I wanna do a Nagira story, not many of those. :( Even if he's the third best character in WHR, there are no Naggie centered stories. And I need an idea for that story too…it's really hard.)  
  
"When will Amon get here!" Dojima shouted at Nagira again before leaving the living room to go and keep Robin company.  
  
He sighed. His brother could be such a stubborn ass sometimes. 'Amon thinks way too much about anything and everything.' He wondered who exactly was the older brother in the family. He suddenly decided that he was hungry and wanted something to eat. As he neared the door that led to the kitchen, he began to have second thoughts as he heard both women crying and something about heartless males who are jackasses and don't have enough blood for both their brain and…the thing that makes them male which should be cut off so any male with the family name of Nagira couldn't reproduce more jackasses to the world.  
  
O.O Nagira slowly backed away from the door, not wanting to be the shoulder for both women to cry on……or be the Nagira to pin all the blame on. He liked his mini self and was tired of his little buddy being threatened by his own wife and mother of his child no less! Yes! This had gone enough and everyone was tired of it. Dojima told Robin to wait for Amon the stupid idiot and she wouldn't let her friend go back to her dark knight in black armor. He knew his little brother better though, and Amon wouldn't come to Robin, Amon would come to him then say something among the lines of 'Nagira, this is the last favor I am asking of you so you better say yes and do it or I will hunt you down. First, I want you to take care of Robin and our child, then I want you to make sure she goes to school and marries someone who can take care of her financially but make sure that she doesn't love him because I am a selfish bastard who thinks that I should be the only one in Robin's heart and lastly, make sure that the guy Robin marries takes on a huge life insurance thing because he won't be married to her for very long. Now I'm off to leave so farewell but not goodbye since I'll be right across the street watching Robin's every move but also making sure that she can't see me.' Nagira chuckled to himself…Bad idea.  
  
As soon as the sound reached the girls' ears, they both rushed over to him and started yelling.  
  
"How can you laugh when your dumbass brother hasn't come here to get Robin in three weeks and now her belly's growing but where the hell is the damn daddy huh? I want our kids to grow together and I want our son to be friends with Robin's kid and I want him to have an uncle and I want my future niece/nephew to have a fucking father, jerk or not!" Dojima screamed at him as she shook him violently before continuing. "I don't want Robin to be alone and I want our families to be close together and I want everyone to be happy and I don't want anyone to go away!" She sobbed into his chest.  
  
Robin stood above them, silent, Nagira noticed. While here, she had barely even said anything to him. Once again, Amon was to blame.  
  
Dojima was still sitting on Nagira's chest having mood swings. She went from hopeful and happy to sad and bitchy in two seconds flat. After calming down, Robin was the first to speak.  
  
"Bring Amon here please Nagira? I'd like to talk to him and I will NOT take no for an answer. If you think you can say no to me then no one will ever find a strand of hair let alone a body or even remains. Hell, not even ashes. I WILL burn you to hell if you do NOT bring Amon back here soon." Robin threatened in a icy cold voice that would put even Amon's scariest tone of voice to shame.  
  
Nagira did nothing but nod fiercely, not wanting to be burned just yet. Those mini devils with the pitchforks would not poke his ass just yet. Nope, not this bad ass, this one wasn't ready to go down there yet.  
  
Dojima then turned to face him, her eyes were still red and puffy from tears. She suddenly grabbed Nagira by the collar of his shirt and began to shake him like crazy while threatening- I mean talking to him, "BRING BACK AMON NOW OR ELSE YOU BETTER NOT SHOW YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE EVER AGIN!!!" O.O Nagira nodded as he gently pushed Dojima off of him.  
  
"I'm gonna go and look for him. If you want to go shopping for the kids then go ahead, use my credit card and anything, just don't hurt me please?" He whimpered slightly. God, if she was going to act this way during all of her pregnancy, then he hoped that this could be the last time she'd have a kid. Then a thought struck him. If she was having mood swings and torturing him now, what would happen when she was in labor? Who cared about what if Robin was in labor, what about Nagira? Dojima was probably going to break his hand during that 'miracle'.  
  
He didn't notice that he was in front of Amon's hose, nor did he notice that he had knocked on the door. If he was paying even the slightest bit of attention, he'd hear his little brother's loud, colorful language, or at least hear his brother's threats or very loud and angry foot steps. But nope, Nagira was thinking too much about his future. Life was probably going to be hell. Just three more months then that stick in Dojima's ass would be done. Yep, no more mood swings…but lots more crying. ::sigh:: 'Can't a guy get a break for once?' BAM!  
  
Amon's gloved fist made impact with Nagira's face, sending him to the floor while Amon hovered over him, visibly angry. Time to decide which was more of a health hazard; Two pregnant, mood swing girlfriends with broken hearts and growing bellies and the power to make him either very happy and to make him live through hell or an angry, PMSing little brother. Hmmm, the latter of the two seemed safer.  
  
Nagira picked himself up and a mini fist fight began…again. The older Nagira was still the winner seeing as he had more to lose and not much to gain while the younger brother had nothing to lose or gain. Nagira nodded his head towards the house and went in, Amon following in his brother's footsteps. (Writer's Block.) They both got cleaned up and got themselves something to drink. (alcoholic beverages)  
  
"What do you want?" Amon was the first to ask. Nagira chuckled.  
  
"Well little brother, I think you know that I wouldn't be here if Dojima and the sweet little bird, who isn't all that sweet or little since the last you saw of her, forced me to bring you there…or else." Nagira replied bluntly. "Now since I won our little fist fight, add that to the fact that I've done you so many favors that have yet to be paid, you have to come and talk to Robin…or else I'll carry out the threat that the girls gave me."  
  
"Whatever." (Squall from FF8's line but it fits Amon too.) Amon replied as he tried to get himself drunk to feel less pain from the mother of his child…hopefully.  
  
-Two hours later and lots of alcoholic beverages later-  
  
"So what escatly drews yous to our baby birkie?" Nagira asked. He wasn't as drunk as Amon was which was a good thing…for him at least.  
  
"She's perfect in every way." Amon mumbled, not slurring a word seeing as he was a pro at getting drunk and looking sober. "I miss her, I think I'll go to her now."  
  
"What'll yous said to robby wobby when you's gonna leave?" Nagira asked.  
  
"Well, I'd say, Robin, I don't love you, never have and I never will. You are just a witch, and there are many more out there that must be hunted, I'm returning to the STN-J and hopefully, our paths will not cross again, EVER! If we do meet again, I won't remember you, I'll kill you without a moment's hesitation."  
  
"Amon." Robin covered her mouth. Amon turned to see Robin's tear filled eyes and Dojima's gun pointed at him. A storm quickly rolled in, lightening flashed and in that one moment, the door swung open as Robin ran into rain, leaving a stunned Amon who was quickly sober seeing his angel so hurt and all because of him.  
  
Thanks to everyone and I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the late update. I kinda don't feel like writing any WHR fics for the moment, I'm more into wolf's rain fics cause they're easier to keep ic and I could add as many ocs as I want without getting flamed. My last author's note I think for this story will be: If I get over 100 reviews, there should be two sequels coming out, another romance/angst about A/R and the other will take place during the same time as the former but in their kid's pov. I think that's all. Yep, that's all and read my new wolf's rain fic too, Silver Wolf; Lone Lynx.  
  
Yuna of Paradise: Sorry it took so long and just to tell you, when you sign up for an ff . net account, use that email address I gave you from yahoo. The one you gave me doesn't work, I've tried emailing you twice. Try to be online later today, i'm gonna send you a fanfiction account k? all you have to do is click on the link. What was the email address I gave you for yahoo again? :P  
  
Dark Mistress Meli: You didn't take my bribe, oh well. But did I tell you about my newest? I may make two sequels for this story depending on whether or not I can make it to the 100th mark, if I do then readers will get two sequels, one about a/r trying to get reunited and the other about their kid trying to find out his purpose in life. So review, just need 100.  
  
d heaven: I am so sorry about the really, really, really late update but I'll make it up to you. This story will end soon, I have most of the other chapters done.  
  
CrazyFemaleDragon: I'm so sorry, I'm typing up apologizes to everyone. School sucks but then it helps me concrete…not on my school work but on fan fictions. I already have six chapters of my new wolf's rain story done and I'm even done with alone.  
  
Spotpc: Sorry this took so long to get out. Sooooooooo where's the sequel? What is it gonna be about? And now you know how to upload your stories right? One chapter per day more reviews…most of the times. Oh yeah, what's IMHO?  
  
Prospero53223: I talk to you enough. This is where I'd put that face I make a lot of times. So can you help me with that story by picking for me? Stephie and Touko working together or free for all? I'm glad you like it.  
  
Cat: I'm very sorry that it took me so long to get this out. Amon was very ooc, and now my writing style for this story is changing a lot from dark and gloomy to now bright and the opposite of gloomy. But the last half of the last chapter is different.  
  
Angel452: Don't have to worry about anymore late updates, I have everything written out and uploaded and now all I gotta do is post it. Next poem will be coming out on Saturday or Sunday. Hey wait, I didn't write a poem for this chapter yet! But at least there may be two sequels to this story. Why two? You'll find out later on.  
  
WHRfan: I'm very sorry about the late update, blame school. Hey there, I'm so happy that you're reading my fics too. School will forever suck, and so will some people at ff. net, but why'd you remove your story? It was good. Who cares about what other people say, it's about time A/R gets away from all the hunting and witches thing. And if you want, you can have Love You Forever, it may be a way longer time until I return to that fic. I think you'll do it justice, I'm gonna go and do a WHR high school fic, actually two of them. One with them as normal people and the other where they're in a hunter's high school complete with co-ed dorms. I'm evil. Nagira and Dojima, Robin and Amon, Sakaki and Karasuma and Michael with no one and the school slut trying to get Amon. In the former, Touko's as ic as I could get her.  
  
flames-of -the-lone-wolf: I'm really, really, really sorry about the very late update. Anyways, YAY, I'm so happy if it makes people cry, I was really trying to do that but I was wondering if I was going a bit overboard. After all, it is romance/angst and it will probably be my last one too unless I get up to 100 reviews or more. HuNtMeAmOn- I'm really sorry for the late update. I had lots of work to do and well, my leg isn't working so I have more time for stories…again.  
  
i think you know- asshole, bastard, retard, jerk, bitch, and I can't think of any other bad words to say yet. And stop using my name! It's AAOTD here idiot! I have enough internet stalkers as well as stalkers at school so quit it TOMMY! This is where I'd put that happy face.  
  
Angel 452- thank you for reviewing and the answer to all your questions will be in chapter 8: Passing Storm.  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin- I'm talking to you right now and Forever in Eternal Light is kinda ansty but not as much as Alone. But they will start out in different places then they'll be together. Hope you like the new chapters I sent you. 


	16. Chapter 8 Passing Storm

"Robin, I didn't mean it!" Amon cried out but Robin had already run out the door. 'No, everything's going all wrong.'

Lightning flashed, thunder clashed as Robin ran away from the one who hurt her, the one who had sworn to protect her and to kill her if she got out of control. She was actually glad for once that Dojima had forced her to wear some of her clothes.

Amon was right behind her, the rain hitting him and blowing him back kept Robin out of his reach. The little droplets of water were beginning to hurt him as it rained harder.

Lightning struck again, and then was quickly followed by a deafening boom, but still she ran. She had to get away, away from everything and to her and her child's freedom. Freedom...from the pain, freedom from rules, freedom from HIM.

Amon reached his hand forward just as Robin's went back. Almost! He almost had her! She was in his grasp and now getting closer...Amon grabbed Robin's wrist only to lose his grip on her when lightning struck right in front of the two.. Everything went dead quiet.

'Was God trying to tell me not to run away from him, from my destiny?' Robin wondered to herself. Robin lost her footing suddenly. Amon extended both his arms and tried to catch her.

Robin braced herself from the painful fall she was going to endure. She turned her body slightly so she wouldn't land on her stomach and growing child. Instead, the Eve of Witches landed in his nice, warm, safe arms, soaking wet. Everything began to calm down as Amon brought the shivering fire witch into his strong and protective embrace. Slowly, steel gray eyes met with emerald green as he closed the distance between them. The same thought ran through both their minds, 'Was she really going to forgive him that easily?'

As they broke the kiss to gasp for air, Amon brought Robin to her feet. He looked her in the eye yet he still managed to see the hand closing in on him. Amon didn't even try to block it nor stop it as Robin's hand made impact with Amon's pale face.

A red mark began to appear as Amon turned his head to look at Robin. Were those raindrops in her beautiful eyes? Was it water from the sky that ran down her lovely and innocent face? No, Amon knew the truth, she was crying, crying over him, crying because of him. He didn't deserve her tears but he did deserve that slap and anything else his angel saw fit. He was acting stupid, he knew that, hell, he was stupid and still is! As he degraded himself, he heard a nice sound. Robin was giggling madly as she clutched her stomach. 'Mood swings.' Was the only thing that came to his mind.

Amon lifted her face up so their gazes would meet. Her eyes were still a bit red and puffy, her salty tears were mixed with the fresh rain. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her small face as her drenched, dark clothing struck to her petite and not-so-slender body.

"Why are you crying?" Amon finally asked, even though he knew the answer. Robin sniffed then smiled brightly at him.

"I'm not crying." she answered childishly, her lips back in its natural pout.

"Then why is there wet liquid on your lovely face, my little angel?" he joked around, well, except for the angel part.

"They're not tears if that's what you're thinking." Robin then pointed up to the cloudy skies that were now clearing. "Blame it on the clouds, it's their fault, not mine, not yours. They were crying...crying for us."

Amon smiled, which greatly surprised his young lover. "I'm sorry for being such a..." His voice drifted off as there were way too many words to describe the way he had acted towards his loyal partner and mother to his child.

"Asshole? Jerk? Bastard? Jackass? Dipshit?" she smiled. Now it was Amon's turn to be shocked at his angel's new and 'improved' vocabulary. Yep, she was spending way too much time with Nagira and now his sweet, innocent, little bird had to have her mouth washed out with liquid soap. But that was as far way from his mind as the planets were from the sun. He picked up the mother to all of his future children bridal style and ran towards their home. It was a good thing Dojima and Nagira were gone otherwise they'd both get kicked out quickly from the happy couple.

The End...

Prospero53223: I changed my mind about the story, I decided not to write it after finding out what you have planned for the sequel to the sequel. Thanks for reviewing! I'm still not talking to Tommy but I will later on...and by then I'd have all your chapters done. You know, you're never online anymore.

Paranoid: What did I suggest again? ???...yeah, it was meant to be very ooc as well as the next chapter. I said I had major writer's block and I waited for it to go away. Anyways, update your story soon too k? there haven't really been many good WHR fics lately and well, it's really not getting me interested anymore. ::sigh:: know any good WHR fics?

Blue Moon : O.O Cheater. That doesn't count, plus I kinda...reviewed my own story a couple of times. I wonder what would happen if I say 200 reviews for a faster two sequels. Your reviews counted more like...spam. Never really said anything about my writings so how am I gonna improve or feel inspired? Anyways, thanks for reviewing and two sequels will be on the way but it won't come out for a while. Too many other better side-projects and stories.

spotpc: Yayness about A/R going to inu's time. But I gotta admit, thinking about a story for a good WHR/Inu crossover is really hard. It'd be boring if Inu went to hunt witches and it'd be hard if A/R went into Inu's time and not really be able to be of much help. I mean, what can Robin and Amon do? Oh yeah, there will be a somewhat sad ending but the sequel shows Amon and Robin doing pretty well. I'll email you and give you a few spoilers when I have the time. I'm so happy that Sesshomaru will be in it too!

In True Meanings: Amon was drunk and stupid and I had to make Amon hurt Robin somehow to get this cute scene out of my mind. Actually, this chapter outlined long before the last chapter. Gotta admit though, a girl running in the rain being chased by her guy trying to apologize is somewhat romantic. I think I got that idea from some cheesy love movie where the only romantic part about the whole damn movie was at the end where the guy chases the girl and she trips, he catches, he says 'I love you' they kiss and credits roll. 'Til next time!

...NOT!

Next chapter: The birth of Amon and Robin's child...vote for a name! Amonra or Amara? Either way, its being named after Amon seeing as tons of others named their kids after Robin. And a bit more OOCness next chapter too! Hey, Robin's having her baby, in her bedroom without any painkillers, with a clueless blonde as your midwife who has no idea what she's doing, wouldn't you wanna kill the person who did it to you. too?


	17. AN: Amon and Robin's Baby Poll 2

Small poll, i guess i forgot to mention that A/R's kid is a boy sooooooooo the question is:

Amonra or Amara or Amaru?

Blonde hair/silver eyes or Black hair/emerald eyes?

And ummmmmm...what else am i forgetting? stupid me, stupid homework, stupid PSAT, stupid spanish project that i didn't start yet, stupid whr halloween story that i'm writing. Oh!

Fire or Wind or both?

Last revote, email me if you already voted k? A new name was added, thanks Youkai no Yume for the new name hmm, Amara does sound like a girl's name but the site said it was a guy's and it meant............can't remember. now i really gotta start my spanish project! 


	18. Light in the Darkness

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for such a crappy poem and an even crappier last chapter. I'm sorry, blame it on High School, my laziness and...stuff. Well, happy holidays and I'll have the last chapter up by tonight or tomorrow morning. Now onto the poem! -.-

Every time you feel the presence

It makes you wonder what's beyond

Every time you feel the power inside you

It makes you question what it's like

What it's like to live in a world where dreams can happen

A dreamland of your own can go for eons

It can stretch through every corners of the universe

A dreamland has the power to light each darkened side

And for miracles to land at very land you stand

A dream world allows you to express your power

Beyond limitless control

A dreamland has the knowledge to give you what you crave the most

But than again, why dream of such a world?

Sure the world is cruel and ugly

Its tyranny goes beyond what humanity can hold

It's rules and regulation can be too tough to follow

Even for those who had made them themselves

Nothing can be given on a silver plate

You must make you wishes come true yourself

Than again there's always such things as faith and hope

These are things people forget to see

These are the things you have misled

In every world they're such evil and goodness

It's up to you to see what it is

Some see vengeance, others see greed

These are the people that get swallowed up by the dark

What do you see, may I ask?

Do you seek vengeance or do you seek faith?

Do you live for me or do you want to die?

Should we go on or just stay here?

Whatever you are looking for is what you are to see

Visions are nothing but a vivid truth

Belief is something that's beyond the boundaries of facts

Make yourself see beyond the dark

Because whatever is inside it, is the only enemy it has

You cannot defeat evil and hate with vengeance

You cannot destroy lies by dreams and wishes

You cannot wish for a better life

You have to make it happen yourself

The darkness and evil is nothing more than human's imagination

If you realize the truth, you can fight for things you have never won before

Truth holds misery that is a fact

But truth also holds the enemy that can destroy the darkness

Except yourself of who you are

Balance is most important

I'll let you decide if it's evil or good

I wonder who you'll take after?

Your father, the protector Amon?

Perhaps I, the hope of witches?

No matter what may come

You are still the savior to all

-Robin Sena


	19. Chapter 9 Birth of the Savior

**In True Meanings**: Thanks…you already got your share of spoilers huh?

**Prospero53223**: Well, thanks for voting…you got your share of spoilers too! After I finish up the Alone series and Love Triangle Plus Two series then I'm probably gonna be out of ff dot net.

**CrazyFemaleDragon**: Thanks! Look out for the sequel called Searching…prequel called Abandoned…and the sequel to Searching called Alone and Searching. I wonder how long this will go…but I don't think this is a very good chapter, it was a forced one.

**Angel452**: They really can't get married since they're dead to the world and that's why Robin can't have a hospital birth and Dojima has to be her midwife. But I can tell you what's gonna happen in the sequel, it'll be different and no poems…but maybe something else.

**Cat**: It's ok, I'm the one who should be sorry, you probably forgot what this story was about by now! Well, this chapter sucks. I feel bad…

**witchhunterrobinfan45**: Actually, this is the last chapter. The sequel will be out sometime in two weeks time. And I guess I forgot to mention that A/R's kid is a boy, and the name's Amaru.

**Hunter-Robin**: Robin breaks Amon's hand for getting her pregnant. ::smiles:: This is the last chapter, maybe I can get it online soon.

**Shorty**: Boy, Amaru, Black hair and emerald eyes with tons of different powers…though you'll see just a couple in this chapter. Feel sad for Amaru and do you get what Amon's trying to say?

**Angel452**: Thanks for voting, sorry for the late update.

**In True Meanings**: …didn't I already say something to you up there somewhere?

**Youkai no Yume**: Thanks for the advice, I took it and Amaru is the winner…and his powers will vary thanks to spotpc. I don't think you'll like Searching but for some reason I think Alone and Searching is better.

**spotpc**: Thank you for everything, people should be thanking you for changing my mind and sparing the happy couple…but for how long? ::evil smile:: Thanks so much, and look, I finally updated…but it still sucks and it's too OOC for my taste. -.- Also took a lot of your advice…Amon has the lightning powers.

**shorty**: I didn't think they sounded like girl names but once someone told me that I did.

**Anonymous**, **witchhunterrobinfan45**: Thanks for voting and for waiting.

**Lee**: Actually…I can't say anything here but I'd give you spoilers. Don't remember an email or anything…thanks for reviewing all of my stories. I can't say anything here…dammit, I really wanted to tell you too. Oh well, Amaru isn't very important yet, in Alone and Searching he is though, but for now Searching will mostly revolve around Amon and Robin, Sakaki and an OC named Hotaru with some Dojima and Nagira.

**chi.: **I changed the options of his powers, it'll be a surprise. I don't think he'll even have fire or wind powers…earth is a 'damn, how'd you know?'…and that's all I gotta say besides I am so sorry for not updating sooner.

**Jadewitch**: This is the last chapter now, the other one said The end…reviews…NOT! Well, I'm sorry for the very late update and bad chapter, I hope you'll forgive me. Blame it on school.

**anime is cool X10**: That wasn't the ending, this is! Birth of the Savior.

**flute9217**: Thanks! I think that this story got worst after each chapter and the ending proves it…blame it on high school and all these Christmas stories and only one b-day present…and one X-mas one while my brothers get more. .

**Stargr**l: Wow, really? No guy ever cried for this…if they did then I did my job and completed my goal for this story! The sequel is setting up Amaru's adventure for him. Still deciding on his personality, he'll be stubborn and naïve and able to solve cases…he's as hot as his father is and has a hard time expressing feelings and really isn't a people person…but someone manages to fall for him anyways…well, more like a whole bunch of someones falling for him.

**hey..: **Thanks!

**crystallization**: I'm sorry for the late chapter!…O.O very late indeed, people have the right to be mad at me but please don't, it's my b-day? Not a good enough reason though.

**manga girl234**: Amaru won and emerald eyes, and the silver thing came out of no where, I was also writing a WR fic about a silver wolf named Lynx. Strange huh?

**DyeMui**: Thanks but I still feel it's not my best but I have to update, I'll redo it later. Here's your update and on the same day, just like I promised but I doubt many others will read it today, they have families who love them to spend time with while I'm...in front of my computer waiting for my co-author to come on when he gets to his step-mother's mom's house...if she even has a computer and internet and some form of aim or yim, lol.

* * *

A bright light was shinning through the window…dammit, why'd he pick to sleep on this side facing the window? The dark hunter turned to his other side, hand slowly making its way to his lover's side. He gently rubbed the bulge in her stomach, feeling his child kick. He smiled before turning back to his thoughts. 

Amon closed his eyes, remembering his dream.

_The dark figure was sitting on the grass, back turned to him. Beside the dark figure was a girl with raven black hair down to her shoulders, wearing lighter blue colors. Amon walked over to the couple, Robin suddenly appearing before him…un-pregnant. _

_"Where are we?" Robin asked, causing the two other figures to turn their heads to look at them. _

_Amon and Robin were both stunned, right in front of them was a teenaged boy with neck length jet black hair and dark emerald eyes. The girl beside him wearing blue smiled and motioned for the other couple to come closer. Her raven black bangs covered some parts of her glittering sapphire eyes. _

_"Who are you?" Amon growled out, pushing Robin behind him protectively. He knew for some reason that his actions weren't needed but better safe than sorry. He would take no chances when it came to the safety of his Robin. _

_The boy laughed while the girl giggled. He smiled at them. "You'll find out today. I just…wanted to say thanks for everything." He turned to look at the girl in blue. "Any encouraging words? Hotaru said we can finally meet the Eve and her protector but we gotta say something." _

_"Oh yeah, hehe." The girl blushed slightly. "Well uh…good luck Amon and Robin! Don't be afraid of the path ahead, remember, even in the darker times you still have one another even if you are apart. And um…" She looked deep in thought. "Uhhh…Amaru, what was it I said to you that made you fall in love with me?" The girl questioned, her blue eyes were bright while a small blush played on her pale face._

_"Ahem…As in war, in love there are also casualties, this cannot be helped but isn't love a true cause worth fighting for? Wow that was corny." _

_"One heart has already been broken, but it will mend with time. If given a chance to break and your love is true, your hearts may mend more easily. Remember that Amon?" The girl questioned as everything was fading._

_"Why…did you bring us here?" Robin asked. _

_"I just wanted to tell you to never stop fighting…a war is coming and your child is involved. You are the mother to the hero, savior, protector and executioner of witches. But don't forget you are also the Eve…and for Amon to quit acting like an asshole all the time." _

_"Wha-"

* * *

_

"Amon…when did you think you fell in love with me?" Robin muttered in her sleep.

Amon looked at her slumbering form, thinking hard. He was attracted to her from the moment he laid eyes on her, she was…strange. He remembered the time when he was told Robin was a witch that needed to be hunted. It was his fault, she only killed that witch to save his life. His heart stopped when Zaizen told of Robin's hunt, classifying her as yet another Kate when she was clearly Robin. But...he still followed order…when he was shooting at her, she tried to tell him...he called her a liar, he hurt her and yet she trusted in his heart. That night after his fist attempt to hunt Robin, Amon went home and inflicted the same wounds onto his own body to feel her pain thinking that would lessen hers to know that he was suffering as well.

He only admitted he loved her just a few months before, when he was ready to leave her…only to see her pained expression when he said those words he didn't mean. He was the cause of her pain, he always was and will always be her source of angst forevermore. What kind of life was this? Being forced to hide, stay indoors and then give their child to his brother and his brother's wife to bring to the hospital and claim it as their own? He nor Robin would ever be able to be a happy family, at least even he as a child had a few good memories…

His mother was a good person, she never wanted to hurt anyone. Now detached from Solomon completely, hearing his older half-brother's words made him realize he hated his mother so he would stop hurting…hate, rage and anger became him as he hunted witches, Solomon had brainwashed him...and would probably do the same to their child.

Gray eyes met emerald as Robin awoke. His eyes drifted towards their child…Dojima was apart of the STN making it so her kids would also be apart of it. Would his child have to go through everything he went through? Dojima and Nagira will never understand the pain and burden of being a witch, of being the hunted. They would never understand…try as they might they just won't.

Robin suddenly gasped loudly. Amon was brought out of musings when he found Robin sitting, reading a black leather bound book…'Shit.'

"Amon…" The hunter looked at the page she was on…'Fuck.' It was that stupid poem Betrayal… "Amon…I love you, don't leave me again." Tears welled up in the fire witch's eyes.

"Robin, I'm sorry. It's…give it back!" Amon tried to reach for it but Robin held it away from him. She giggled. Mood swings, from sad to playful in two seconds flat.

"You...have a diary? The cold hearted bastard Amon keeps a diary! Who would have known?" Robin giggled.

"Journal." Amon muttered. To say these…_hormones_ didn't scare the usually dark and fearless ex-hunter would be a big fat lie…but he wouldn't admit it out loud…or to anyone else.

"Journal, diary, they're all the same. Personal feelings, memories,thoughts, pain and love all goes into them...you have a diary!" Robin laughed, unable to accept the fact that Amon had a 'diary'.

"It's more of a...memoir, for Amaru, our daughter." Amon defended, still a bit embarassed.

Robin jumped out of bed and grabbed a pen near the book. "Is this for our son?" She asked.

Amon nodded, their child did have a right to know what went on in his parent's life…'cause they might not be there for too much longer. There was just…something telling him that.

"Can I…say something? I mean, I never knew you were a poet." She said shyly, unsure if her words would offend the man she loved.

He nodded. After staring at Robin writing something unknown in the memoir, he added,"I'll be downstairs-"

"I'm done. Don't read it though k?" She said as she handed him back his little black book.

Amon walked into the kitchen, Dojima and Nagira weren't here yet. Slowly, he took out his pen and began writing something. Unbeknownst to him though, Robin snuck up behind him. She covered Amon's eyes with her small hands, surprising the dark hunter.

"Robin, I'm doing something." He muttered seriously.

Robin let him go and peaked over his shoulder at the book. She read some of it and decided to throw in her two cents. She grabbed Amon's pen and wrote a bit, Amon in turn did the same to her.

They looked at each other. "We love him." Robin stated in a somewhat questioning tone. Did she honestly think he wouldn't love his daughter? (A/N: irony huh? Amon doesn't know she's having a boy.)

"Her." Amon argued and they were back to writing. Once again they came to a crossroad.

"Him…We will all be reunited in the light?" Robin suggested. Amon gave her a disgusted look that said that sounded gay.

A few seconds later, Robin laughed. Amon glared. Robin suddenly gasped again, clutching Amon's shoulder like a life line. He rolled his eyes, what did he write that surprised her again?

"A-Amon!" Robin cried out in a pained tone. Amon turned just in time to catch Robin as she fell.

"Robin!"

The frantic dark hunter carried the mother of his child to the their bedroom, brushing past a seething Dojima and a tired Nagira with a child sleeping in his arms.

--------------------- (OOCNESS from Robin ahead…what do you expect, Robin's giving birth with an idiot as a midwife and no drugs to dull the pain?)

Amon looked on, blood stained the once white sheets as Robin was screaming, tears running down her face. This was his fault, why'd he have to lose control so soon? She was only 15 for God's sake and here she was having a 26 year old man's child. (A/N: Nine months…me and Tommy think that Robin turned 15 when she became a hunter and Amon was going on 26) He was the cause of her pain, there was no doubt about it. This was his child, coming out of his partner and life mate.

"A-Amon!" Robin called out to him, eyes half closed due to the pain.

The dark hunter went by her side as she took his hand into hers…Amon's eyes widened in pain as Robin squeezed. Dojima smirked.

"Oh yeah, she broke all the other stress balls I gave her, you'll have to do Amon. Think of it this way, you're sharing her pain." She turned her attention back onto the soon-to-be-mother and took a deep breath. "K Robin, your baby is coming, I'm sure that little A is coming now all you gotta do is push!"

Robin glared again at the now scared blonde. "WHY DON'T YOU-"

"I already pushed and NOBU is with Naggie!!!" Dojima countered, knowing that those were her exact words. "Now if you don't let go of Amon's hand, he is…" Her voice drifted off, seeing that Amon had passed out from being Robin's pain reliever.

With one final scream, a loud wailing soon replaced the new mother's pain.

-----------------------------------------------------

The dark hunter growled demonically at a bruised up Robin, blood decorated her jeans as she was suspended in midair by the out of control hunter. She was gasping for air, trying to form words with what little strength she had left…

"A-Amon…" She croaked out, her small and bloodied hand held onto his wrists as Amon continued to choke the fire witch to death...

Amon was scared, he couldn't control his body…he would never to this to her! This was a dream, a horrible dream that he would soon wake up from. A nigthmare that would soon be over! This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening! His mind screamed to him, it ordered for his body to drop the girl he loved yet nothing, his grip only tighten around the poor girl's neck.

With one final gasp,Robin's body went limp…her heart slowed down, her hands dropped to her side. She was still able to crack open one, dullemeraldeye and give him one last gift…she smiled and mouthed out the words he used to fear…but now couldn't get enough of hearing-

Amon dropped the fire witch's lifeless body, crying was heard as Amon fell to his knees. He looked at his hands, the hands that killed his life, the hands that were stained with the crimson life blood of his lover and mother of his child. Dojima stood not too far off, a baby boy cradled in her arms as she stared in horror at the scene before her…

Amon's mouth opened and closed, unable to form any words…unable to think straight at all! This was like some movie where he could see the character yet do nothing to stop what was happening. Slowly, he made his way towards Robin's lifeless corpse, gently pulling her closer so she had her head on his shoulder. It had to be a dream, this all had to be a dream, he'd wake up soon and be by Robin's side...but that seemed like forever. Seconds ticked by slowly, the child cried, Dojima stared, a dark haired woman beside her covering her mouth. Two more sets of footsteps were heard...one stopped but the other kept on moving...yet everything had stopped for Amon. Everything was the same...everything was just black and white, dead or alive...

It was truly a pitiful sight, a broken guardian with his dead charge in his arms, their child crying, knowing that his mother was dead. The dark guardian failed in his duties and was now pleading with a lifeless body to come back to him...that he was sorry...but what is done is done, there was no turning back time.

"Robin…I'm…sorry…" Amon choked out, indescribable, overwhelming feelings resurfaced. His heart felt heavy, burdened with yet another senseless death and it was all due to him! He truly was useless...bring nothing but pain and misery to the people he loved, people who were close to him and even to total strangers! It was a curse, it was his fault...he pushed away people who loved him and killed all like they were nothing, he was destructive. Amon was nothing, he brought death wherever he went. He was a tool to be used and disposed of, just a tool to kill and finally be killed...

Amon let out an angst roar. He felt as if he was going mad, he killed her. He killed the one he was sworn to protect. He had taken so much from this child, this girl, this witch, yet she never asked for much in return besides his love that he was more than willing to give.

He felt…empty…useless…frightened…What about their child? How was he to raise a child when the love of his life was gone and he was the cause? What would his child think? The one who murdered his mother, the same being who trusted him with all of her heart...the only one who would do anything for him was gone! He was the cause of it, everything was his fault! Everything!

"Amon?" A cold voice called out to the distressed hunter.

The protector of the Eve of Witches turned to see that boy again, a familiar, cold look on his face in contrast to the cheerful one he had when they first…saw each other.

"Amon, don't…be scared. Wake up, she's calling for you to see your child." He stated emotionlessly before everything faded and the ex-hunter was brought back to the horrible land of reality...yet compared to what just took place, it was paradise.

-------------------------------------------------(A/N: Amon meets Amaru, battle ready? Round one…fight!)

Amon woke up to a soft humming…coming from the window in the other side of the room. He shifted softly, pain from his hand reminding him of Robin's strength and revenge…

The moon lit the room a bit, giving the new mother an almost heavenly glow as she hummed to the young, fussy baby. Amon propped himself up, trying to get a good look at his family…his family…_his_ and no one else's. That dream was as far away from his mind as possible.

The child stopped moving, turning its emerald green eyes at the scary dark man moving on the bed. He squeaked and began crying in fear. Robin turned to see Amon, his face turned away from them in shame...

"Amon…Would you like to hold _him_?" She asked coyly, it was a boy, the had a baby boy and he was wrong. Damn, he'd never hear the end of it now.

"No." Amon said. Sure, this was his family but he scared the kid…and he was afraid he'd hold the kid wrong or lose his grip and drop their child and get turned into ashes.

"Amon…" Robin began calmly, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes, a fire danced in them. "Come here and take him because I've been with Amaru for a four days and I am very, very _very_ tired and you just woke up, now bond with our child or I'll…I'll…" Robin yawned, eyes closing. "Why did Dojima knock you…out and not me? She should really…learn some math skills…she drugged you to dull _your_ pain and gave…you a bit too much…knocking you out for…a…day or ::yawn:: five." Robin fell asleep in the chair, the child stopped crying, eyes wide.

Oh no, his mother left him in the same room with the scary man. Great. Who'll protect the little baby now?

Amon grunted, now he was alone with this thing that was scared of him. Amon walked slowly to it, the child looked at his slumbering mother who brought him into this world and narrowed his eyes a bit. Amon felt like laughing, this really was his child.

Amaru cooed for his father, reaching out his tiny, pink hands for him. The dark hunter stared at it in confusion. What did it want? Why couldn't it talk dammit? Oh yeah, cause it was a freaking newborn...damn.

Amaru dropped his hands and went to plan C, tears welled up in his emerald eyes as he began to inhale and exhale loudly, ready to cry and wake up his mommy.

Amon eyes widened, Robin sounded really tired when she was 'threatening' him and he knew it was a bad thing to mess with her when tired. Quickly yet gently, the dark hunter picked up the ticking time bomb and brought him downstairs. He made it to the living room without one mistake. Amon looked down at the child in his arms…strange to see the thing that kept him awake for so long now out and into the world. He smiled, noticing it had black hair. Robin complained of her stomach being itchy, there was the problem.

"Amaru." He tried it out, the baby boy turned to look at him.

Both males were curious of each other. Amaru decided that the man wasn't so bad and if he was, he was ready to cry his little brains out. Amon never once in his life met something so small…so fragile besides his Robin..and he now probably had to share her with this little brat.

He sat down in Robin's chair by the window…the spot where she would wait for him during the first few days of her 'imprisonment', as she called it now. Amon touched the small, pink colored baby, running his index finger from the child's forehead to cheek where he stopped. Amaru grabbed Amon's finger and held onto it tightly.

Amon looked at it…for such a small and fragile thing it was certainly cutting off the blood supply to his finger. He tried to wiggle it free only to have the small being grab his nose, cutting off the air supply to his body this time. Amon grunted pulling away. The child let go and grabbed the loose, black stuff coming from the man's head. He tugged on it harshly to see what would happen. Amon growled as he winced in pain whileAmaru laughed atthe older man'spained expression. Amon tried unsuccessfully to pull away, neither were aware of the smiling figure at the top of the staircase.

"My hope…" She whispered softly. "My lover…my life…our child and savior to many others." Robin disappeared into the darkness only to return with something in her hand.

It wasn't until a flash of light made the boys aware of someone else's presence. Amon glared, lightning flashed behind him. All three knew it was Amon's craft awakening. However, the howling wind and raise in temperature was caused by the newest member of their family.

"Amaru?" Both questioned in unison, shocked to say the least. The small child only giggled, tugging at his father's hair again as Robin took another picture.

The picture of the annoyed look on Amon's face and the giggling buddle of joy was priceless.

"Fuck!" Amon shouted as Amaru pulled out a small fistful of his untamed hair. Both emerald eyed witches laughed at Amon's pain…while he smiled lightly.

This was going to be hell but he'd enjoy every minute of it…after all, they didn't have much time left together.

* * *

A/N: K, that's the end for real this time! Watch out for the sequel Searching, it takes place a few months after this. Also, just wanted to mention a few things, STN are still looking for them, Dojima was on vacation and she already had her baby, 'twins'. Actually her kid and Robin's which she passed as her own, they can't go out remember? 

Back to Searching, about four months later, Amon and Robin receive some disturbing news about Solomon…and of Robin's creator. Is he still alive? Who's that witch that attacked Nagira and looks like Robin? But worst of all…someone has been kidnapped…Solomon knows where they are. Karasuma had a baby, Touko's learning the way of the STN-J and the new replacement...was actually sent there to help Robin?

See you next year! And happy holidays, happy sweet 16th b-day to me and merry x-mas to others or whatever it is you celebrate.


	20. Fake ChapterWarning, Character Deaths

Final Final Final Chapter of Alone…  
Chapter how the hell should I know: Goodbye

* * *

The house was bustling, Robin was happy, Amon was glad. He had made Robin happy…and felt…strange, it was a strange, indescribable feeling to have children with the woman, dare he think, love? 

-  
_Tell me what the rain knows  
O are these the Tears of Ages  
That wash away the Wolf's Way  
And leave not a trace of the day?_  
-

Amon walked up to the child's crib while Robin prepared dinner for the whole family. Dojima and Nagira had, unfortunately, moved in as well. Nobu, their child, was a boy, he had Dojima's eyes but Nagira's hair color. Strange combination, but even stranger was its mood swings, it had already showed its true colors and seemed to be following in Dojima's footsteps.

Amon's head snapped down to look down at his own little monster- er, um…fussy child, he had so warmly declared to Robin and wanted to name it 'The devil in disguise' but was met with a bone chilling glare from Robin dearest. Emerald eyes met stormy steel blue. Amaru frowned, his lower lip trembling as he prepared to unleash a terrible onslaught of baby cries to gain his father's attention…or just to piss him off and watch mommy and daddy get into a fight, whichever was more entertaining to the small savior of witches.

A loud wailing shook through the house, joined by his cousin's and Dojima's scoldings for upsetting the child and then followed by the howls and hisses of cats and dogs. Amon wanted to run away and hide from it all but knew it was now his duty as a father to watch over and protect his family.

While thinking about an escape route, the blonde haired, blue eyed spy of Solomon stood in front of the brooding watchdog, one hand on hip with the other pointed at him as she dared to lecture him about how babies need extra sleep and how he should either smile and be happy around them or get the hell away from them.

The dark ex-hunter of course tuned her out right away, instead opting to pick up his small child, aka the devil in disguise as the savior of witches, and stuffing a bottle of formula into its wide, opened mouth, nearly choking the small, defenseless thing.

Silence. After the initial coughing, gagging and suckling, there was a strange ringing sound that none of the adults knew. Dojima walked up to him.

"Do you hear that"

"Hear what"

"That high pitched ringing…"

"It's called silence Dojima."

Silence, sweet, quiet silence, a sweet, well-deserved blessing to the new parents. 'Thank God.' went through everyone's minds. Silence…a blessing…music to any parents' ears.

-  
_Tell me what the rain knows  
O is this the flood of fortune  
That pours itself upon me?  
O see how I drown in this sea_  
-

-Two black vans were parked outside, waiting for the perfect time to strike-

Amaru and Robin fell asleep together, the young child of Eve and Adam still feeding from his mother as the father watched on in the corner of the darkened room. Something was wrong, it was nagging at him from the back of his mind. His unleashed powers, these powers were the opening of something more, of something greater…more destructive, he learned though experience. Sensing, dreaming, his mother went through all of the same things he was going through before…before…

The dark watchdog slowly closed his gray eyes from the world as an eternal sleep took over him, unaware that this may be the last time he would see his family.

Little Nobu, cunning Yurika, and sly Shunji were no different.

"Time to begin, raid the house. Leave no survivors or evidence."

"Even the newborns" One female hunter asked sadly, she knew what she was doing was wrong…yet had no choice in the matter. It was better to go along with it than to go against Solomon and end up like these rouge people.

Sakaki sighed"K-Kill them all…" He choked out. Friends now foes, foes now friends…God, what did Solomon do to people?

All the hunters of the STN-J as well as Solomon agents got prepped for the most important night in human history; if they failed, the race of witches would thrive once again, if they succeeded, they'd be heroes…dishonorable, hated heroes of mankind who turned on their friends and became nothing more but a tool to kill and be killed.-

-  
_Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive  
Your fur is on fire  
The smoke turns the whole sky raven black  
And the world upon your back will crack_  
-

The once pure white moon looked on in rage at what humanity was doing to one another, it turned into a light shade of red but darkened to a crimson color with each silenced, flash of light it witnessed in the house.

Pain, all witches and unawaked seeds felt it ripping through their bodies, tearing their mind apart piece by piece. Hunters, craft-users, rogue witches, innocent seeds and the decedents of fallen angels known as Gods felt it as the Eve's blood pooled around her body.

First shot, a child's cry rang throughout the world.

Second shot, the savior of witches wailed louder for the pain to go just away…

Third shot…all hope was silenced as well as the savior himself.

-  
_Where will you go  
Now you've no home?_  
-

The all revealing morning star woke up to bless the small yet humble house where the Eve, her hand picked Adam and Abel laid…dead, their blood pooling together. Downstairs, a similar fate fell upon the witch sympathizer, spy and their child.

All those with witches blood, no matter how small, dormant or not, felt the Eve's pain as her blood, Adam's and Abel's soaked the ancient ground, waiting for another chance at life. Witches mourned, hunters joined the ranks of the hunted as those with the god's powers were persecuted for hundreds of years until the last one with Wiccan blood was burned at the stake…emerald eyes burning for yet another lost chance.

-  
_Let the rain wash away your last days_  
-

Mankind slowly declined, still accusing one another of having witch blood, even though the supposed savior burned long ago, up until the last two people fought to the death.

* * *

Tell Me What the Rain Knows isn't mine and neither is WHR. Let this be a lesson to people who don't understand what FINAL CHAPTER MEANS and still ask for new chapters/updates. No sequel…at ff dot net anyways. 

**I need a new beta reader, email or leave a review with penname and email and have at least two stories up with a minimum of 3 reviews per chapter…or 4 reviews for a one-shot.**


End file.
